Needle in a Haystack
by FrankElza
Summary: Ponyboy starts having unusual and painful headaches and when they don't seem to go away, concern grows for the youngest Curtis as he begins to suffer the worst pain known to man; "suicide headaches". He'll need the gang to survive the pain of the illness. Post-Book. CO-WRITTEN WITH PONY'S GIRLFRIEND
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This has been written equally by Pony's Girlfriend and myself. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and reviews would be muchly appreciated. Thank you :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sucked in the cold Winter air as I waited for my turn to race on the track. I hadn't been feeling too hot all morning during classes, but the cold outside air seemed to be doing some good. I just couldn't seem to get rid of this sharp headache that started earlier today in my History class.

My headaches have been slowly getting worse after my concussion a few months ago, and that worried me, but I couldn't tell Darry. I'd only just gotten back into school from all the stress of running away, the fire and then losing my best friend and another member of our gang.

I was still struggling a bit and nothing much had changed at school, though some of the greasers and middle class would come up to me and question me about the fire and all. To be honest, I kind of just wanted to forget about it all.

"Alright Curtis you're up!" I heard the coach yell.

I quickly gave my head a rub and took off in a jog to the starting line.

"The best time to beat is three minutes and forty-five seconds." Coach explained.

I nodded in response. I could do that. I took off in a slow jog then sped up to my fastest yet, as I cornered around the track. The more I ran faster, the harder my head was starting to pound, but I was determined to finish the track; if not to beat the record, but to get home and take my usual five aspirin I did when I had such a bad headache.

I made it to the end and breathed heavily, my hand going to my head immediately. The pain was getting intense, nothing like any headache I've had before. _I really hope I'm not getting sick again_, I thought anxiously.

I really started to worry then; Darry can't afford any more medicines or doctor bills after all that time I spent in the hospital after I came home from Windrixville. No, whatever it was, I would just have to tough it out. That's what us Greasers do.

"Great job Curtis! Three minutes and ten seconds." Coach announced as he approached me at the finish line and patted my shoulder, oblivious to the pain that I was in.

I attempted a smile, despite the pain I was in.

"You all right Curtis?"

"Yeah, just out of practice I guess." I replied.

I really didn't want anyone to worry about me just over a little headache.

I walked home as quickly as I could with nothing on my mind besides trying to keep my focus from the sharp pain in my head.

As soon as I walked into the house I grabbed out my usual five aspirins, but only decided to swallow four with a glass of water. I didn't think I could stomach another.

"I went to my bedroom to lay down for awhile before starting on my homework. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

**Soda's POV**

What a busy day at work it had been. I was glad to get home and toss my shoes off. When I walked into the house I expected Ponyboy to be reading on the couch or getting dinner started, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ponyboy?" I called, but received no answer.

He should have been home from school by now. I hope he hadn't been jumped again. I was so protective of my little brother after I hadn't seen him for a week when he ran away.

I walked into mine and Pony's bedroom and sighed with relief when I saw Pony lying on the bed. I smiled softly. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"Ponyboy, Pony?"

"Huh? Soda?" He sounded groggy, but I guessed it was because he had been asleep.

"You had a rough day, huh Ponyboy?" I asked, smiling down at him.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I felt someone shake me and when I opened my eyes I saw Soda sitting on the bed next to me. I couldn't even remember falling asleep.

"You had a rough day, huh Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

I suddenly remembered why I had lied down in the first place. I rubbed my head and realized my sharp headache was gone. I felt relieved. That meant I wasn't getting sick. I had nothing to worry about.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked, probably after seeing me touch my head.

"Yeah, Soda, just had a headache is all. It's gone now." I replied and sat up a bit.

"Okay, but you let me know if you're not feeling too hot, okay Ponyboy?"

Soda gave me one of his beaming smiles.

"Sure Soda, but really I'm fine. I should go get started on dinner." I announced, getting up from the bed.

"Why don't I go and make dinner, seein' as you been sleeping and all and you probably have homework." Soda suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I got to get that done before Darry comes home." I replied.

Soda smiled at me and stood up from the bed. Before he could walk out the door I wanted to tell him about my track practice this afternoon.

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah Pony?" He asked.

"I beat the final best time in track today." I told him proudly, smiling.

"I knew you'd get back into it once you got back to school," he congratulated me.

When Soda left the room I got up to sit at my desk and start on my homework. I tried to concentrate on my work, but somehow I just didn't feel right. I felt sick and crummy, worse than I did with a regular cold. I really hoped it was just a 24-hour thing and that I would be fine by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to those who read/reviewed the first chapter and to the followers/favorites.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.

**Chapter 2**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was now morning and I had woken up late with the sharp ever-present migraine again, only this time I noticed it was more of a stabbing pain behind my right eye. My nose was also a little stuffy. I really hoped that I wasn't coming down with a cold.

I got into the shower before Soda could wake up, got dressed, and greased my hair. I slowly walked into the kitchen where Darry was cooking. I didn't want to tell Darry about my headache because he would stress himself out and worry, he'd done enough of that over me after I ran away, besides I didn't need the extra attention.

Surely the headache would just go away again like it had yesterday; maybe I should take some spare aspirins to school in case I needed them.

The smell of eggs and Darry's chocolate cake wasn't very appetizing; instead it made my stomach roll. I wondered why, because I was always hungry.

"Eat up, Ponyboy," Darry told me, setting the plate down in front of me.

I slowly picked at the food until he cut me off.

"Eat a little more than that," he commanded me. "Don't you have another track practice today?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well you need food to fuel that kiddo."

I sighed, I didn't really want to eat, but I ate a few bites to make Darry happy.

It wasn't long before Two-Bit pulled up in his old unreliable Ford. I had to catch a ride with Two-Bit to school today, which wasn't the best situation when you didn't feel very good. He was a great buddy and all, but he just couldn't shut up to save his own life.

I rushed out the door and sat down in the front seat of Two-Bit's car. Almost immediately he started blabbering to me about some blonde at Bucks last night, but I tuned it out.

"Are you even listening?" He asked suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked blankly with my head resting on the window.

He laughed slightly, "Always got your head in the clouds, huh?"

I closed my eyes. "Yeah, I guess," I mumbled drowsily.

"You feelin' alright?" He asked me.

"I'm just tired and I have a headache is all," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding. The whole gang knew about my sleep problems and how they caused me headaches.

Suddenly, his engine made an odd sputtering groan and the car stop. He tried to restart it, but all he got was a choked cough. His old car was finally dead.

"We're going to have to walk," he informed me. I threw my sweatshirt on.

"It's snowing," I complained lightly. He just shrugged apologetically.

We walked the whole rest of the way to school. It was freezing and the both of us were late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Curtis," the math teacher, Mr. Hart, scolded me as I came into class, earning snickers from the Socs.

I handed him the note about Two-Bit's car breaking down, but to my dismay he read it out aloud, earning more chortles from the Socs.

"Too poor to afford a working engine, greaser?" The Soc nearest to me teased.

I cussed him out in a low voice as I sat down. Mr. Hart droned on about arithmetic equations and other stuff, but it just couldn't hold my attention today for some reason.

**X**

Before I knew it the day had ended and it was time for track practice. I had to run the mile today in under six minutes and thirty-two seconds. Luckily my headache had gone away earlier after my English Lit class, and I was thankful; I had been in such a rush to get out to Two-Bit's car that I forgot to bring the aspirins. I felt good so I was ready to run.

"Ready Curtis?" Coach asked.

I nodded and when he signaled I took off.

The icy Winter air burned my lungs as I pumped my arms to propel me forward. The steady noise of my feet hitting the ground was relaxing and exhilarating, all rolled into one. I crossed the finish line, confident that I was going to have a good time. I couldn't wait until meets started next week.

"Six minutes and three seconds," coach called out to me.

That was my best time yet this season. I couldn't wait to tell Soda and Darry when I got home.

Two-Bit still hadn't gotten his car workable by the time track practice ended so it left us walking back home in the icy cold Winter air.

I wrapped my arms tight around my body and sniffed thickly. _Great, I guess I am getting sick_, I thought worriedly. I had to be better by next week otherwise coach won't let me race if I have a cold and I really wanted to run next week, if I got through the meets then region races came next and if there was anything to get me back into normalcy after everything that had happened with Dally and Johnny, track was it.

**X**

Darry, Soda and I all sat at the table for our dinner talking about our day.

"Guess what?" I stated.

Soda and Darry gave me their attention. "I got the best time in track today that I've had this season."

"That's great Ponyboy." Soda praised.

"Coach said I have a real chance at the meets." I beamed.

Darry patted me on the back proudly.

My nose was tickling and I started sniffling again which alerted Darry.

"Ponyboy, are you getting sick?"

"Um... I think I might be coming down with a cold is all, but I didn't want you to worry." I replied quietly with my head down.

"It's my job to worry, Pony, besides I don't even need to buy any medicine, we still have some in the bathroom from last time you 'n' Soda got sick."

I nodded, feeling relieved Darry wouldn't need to spend any money on me and I'd be better by next week for my track meet; no headache, no cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.

**Ponyboy's POV**

My nose seemed to have stopped running just in time for my track meet, but I was still having the on and off headaches. Most of the time several aspirins did the trick, but I couldn't understand why I kept having them.

Maybe Darry is right, go figure. He always says that I smoke too much. Maybe I was having some side effects or something like that. I sure do need to cut down for sure.

"Ponyboy hurry up!" I heard Darry yell.

"I'm coming Darry!" I called back and raced out from the bathroom after taking my regular dose of aspirin.

"You excited about your track meet today Pony?" Soda asked.

"Am I ever?!" I exclaimed.

Darry shooed me out to the truck with Soda following. Darry was giving me a lift to school today because Two-Bit still hadn't gotten his car fixed; in workable order anyway.

"See ya Ponyboy and good luck!" Soda yelled out to me.

I said goodbye to my brothers and headed into the main building of the school.

When it was time for the track meet, the painful dull ache appeared again. I tried to forget about it and focus on my task ahead

"Alright Curtis you're up!"

As I ran on the track the pounding of my headache worsened and started becoming unbearable. I couldn't focus on where I was going or what my feet were doing it was all just thump, thump, thump, in my head over the right side. I felt like I was going to collapse from the intense pain.

Finally I'd reached the end of the track, it seemed like it went on forever. I leaned down with my hands on my knees, breathing through the pain.

Coach came over to me with his stopwatch. "Not your best time, Curtis. Seven minutes."

I didn't know what was wrong with me but I didn't want to tell Darry or Soda about my headaches and cause them worry about me.

"Time for another lap and this time try and pick up your game. We can't have the best player on the team slacking off with the chance of the big regional track meet coming up in a month."

I slowly nodded. I didn't feel like running anymore.

"Coach, can I just have a quick break please?" I asked meekly.

Coach nodded. "You got five minutes, Curtis."

"Thank you Sir."

I walked back to the bench and held my pounding head in my hands. I felt shaky and just wanted the throbbing pain to stop.

"Curtis, get back on the track!"

The coach's order rang through my head but I wanted this, track was my passion and I wasn't about to let a stupid headache get in the way of that.

"I gulped a large drink of water and rubbed my nose on my shirt sleeve before pushed my way back onto the track.

"Get ready Curtis...and go!"

I sped off at the Coach's call running as fast as I could, pushing my feet against the ground. My head was in an immense amount of pain, but I kept pushing.

"Come on Curtis, almost there!"

I slowed down as I saw the finish line. I felt my legs go weak when I stopped and barely noticed coach walk over to me.

"Well done, you beat the time and got just over six minutes."

I couldn't take the pain anymore, it was too much.

"Arg!" I yelled as I collapsed to the ground.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" Coach rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, yeah... My head just hurts." I gasped out.

"Well I think that's enough for today, Curtis. You can go on home now."

I slowly made my way home and grabbed more aspirin as I reached inside, only this time the pain didn't subside.

**Soda's POV**

"Ponyboy dinner!" Darry called out.

I was at the table in a flash, but Ponyboy hadn't even left our room. I hope he wasn't getting sick again.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled again.

Pony walked into the room with a pale look on his face.

"Hey, Pony, you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Darry, I'm not feeling very hungry can I just stay in my room?" Pony mumbled.

Darry went to Pony's side and felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm, but if that's what you would prefer go ahead."

I watched as Pony stumbled back into our bedroom.

**Pony's POV**

I expected to sleep good after having ran so much in track, and plus when I didn't feel good I always slept easy, but I didn't. I lied down in the bed, and not even a few minutes into trying to close my eyes did I feel the pressure increase over the right side of my head. It wasn't a pounding feeling like before but more of a sharp pain behind my eye.

I sat up in the dark and looked at Soda asleep next to me. I couldn't help but let out a whine as I held my throbbing head, it wouldn't stop, and I was beginning to feel sweaty and hot.

Before I realized what was about to happen I quickly switched on the light and raced out to the bathroom, where I vomited the contents of my empty stomach. There wasn't much in it and I started to dry heave before my stomach calmed down a little and let me breathe.

I didn't even realize someone was behind me until I felt a soft hand rub my back.

"Ponyboy are you alright? What's wrong?"

I turned to see Soda standing behind me. I wiped my mouth and shivered. I was feeling really cold now.

"Ponyboy?"

"I've been having these headaches that keep coming and going for about a few weeks now. It was okay at first but now even when I take aspirin it doesn't go away." I mumbled, still shivering.

Soda gently rubbed my back and helped me up off the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything, Ponyboy?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry and besides I thought it was nothing," I admitted honestly.

**Soda's POV**

I couldn't believe Pony has been sick for a while now and didn't tell us.

"This doesn't sound like nothing Pony. You have to tell Darry first thing in the morning." I said firmly and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Soda it hurts worse when I try to lay down." Pony whispered.

"Just try and rest and if you need to get up to be sick, you can just wake me, alright?"

Pony nodded in response and I watched him slowly shut his eyes before curling my arm around his small frame and going back to sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to the readers and reviewers who are continuing to support this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Darry POV**

I scooped the breakfast onto plates for my younger brothers and I, but I noticed something unusual about Ponyboy; he looked really pale and worn out. I wondered worriedly if he had had a nightmare.

"Pony, are you alright?"

Pony glanced up at me and I noticed Soda give him a little nudge.

"Go on Ponyboy, tell him."

"Tell me what?" I questioned, getting suspicious.

"Ponyboy did you have a nightmare last night?" I questioned, remembering my earlier fears.

"No, Darry, he didn't. Pony, are you going to tell him or will I?" Soda asked.

Someone better tell me because my patience was wearing thin and I was growing more and more suspicious by the minute. I hoped those two didn't do anything bad, and if they did I hoped that they didn't get caught.

Pony sifted in his seat.

"Darry, I've been having these on and off headaches for a while.

"Yeah, and last night I woke to find Ponyboy in the bathroom being sick." Soda spoke up.

"Ponyboy, why didn't you tell me?"

"You have enough to worry about, Dar."

"Ponyboy, when it comes to your health I want to know straight away, understand?" I said firmly.

I wanted my kid brother to know and understand that his health was more important than the bills. I pressed my hand against his forehead.

"You do feel a little hot, Pony. Do you still have the headache right now?"

"Pony shook his head. "Only a little."

"Well, then finish your breakfast and then I want you to go lie back down in bed," I ordered.

"But Darry. What about school?" He whined.

"Don't you 'but Darry' me. You are staying home to rest today. I thought you were over your cold, but it sounds like it has gotten worse and maybe with the vomiting a secondary bug as well. You need to take care of yourself. Have Soda take your temperature at some point today."

Pony complied begrudgingly. I was glad that Soda was off today to take care of him. I called to them my goodbyes and went to the construction site.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I couldn't lie down, every time it hurt worse. I told this to Soda and he got an idea that might work. He put our pillows together and sat up straight and told me to lie on his shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable, but I could manage to sleep like this.

"Thanks, Soda," I mumbled as I started to fall asleep.

"You're welcome."

**X**

The next time I woke up I could hear arguing. Soda wasn't next to me, but I was leaning up against his pillows. His spot was warm, which told me that he just left, and judging by the time he had gotten up to eat.

"…Ridiculous! He's staying home over a cold. He's probably faking it too."

"It's not ridiculous nor is he faking. He had a fever and was vomiting as well. Keep your voice down, he's trying to sleep," I heard Soda defend me.

They continued to go at it, making me headache worse. My stomach started to flip and roll. I basically threw myself out of bed into the bathroom. Soda appeared behind me in no time, followed by Steve.

"D-does this l-l-look f-fake enough t-to you?" I asked, shivering.

Steve looked a little guilty and mad at the same time. He shook his head.

"Come on, Pone, let's get you back into bed," Soda murmured.

I let him help me to my feet and into bed. I was too exhausted to act tough while Steve was here and I quickly fell asleep.

**Soda's POV**

I couldn't believe Steve saying that about Ponyboy. Out of all the gang Pony never was one to admit to being sick.

I gently brushed my hand through his hair trying to comfort him and keep him asleep. I hated seeing Pony sick and I wanted to do everything I could to make him get better.

"Look, Steve, maybe you should go. Pony's been struggling to sleep and really needs rest. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright, Soda. Tell the kid I'm sorry for thinking he was faking."

I just gave a quiet nod, keeping my arm wrapped around my brother. I knew that I was supposed to take his temperature, but I didn't have the heart to wake him up.

**Darry's POV**

I was calling Mom's old family doctor to see if he had an appointment; I was beginning to worry about Ponyboy. I didn't want whatever bug he had and his cold getting any worse. The receptionist on the phone told me they didn't have an opening for an appointment for another week. By then, I hoped Pony would be better without a doctor's visit.

The co-pay was about $10, which I really could afford right now, but Ponyboy didn't seem to know that.

For the time being I'd just have to get him some more medicine from the pharmacist on my way home. I thanked the receptionist and decided the appointment in the next week wouldn't be needed.

When I arrived home Soda was in the kitchen making what I hoped was edible and Pony was still under the thick covers in his room sleeping. His fever was 101.5, but he said he felt really cold.

"Dinner's ready," Soda called.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Baked chicken with a cheesy dressing," he informed me. "I wanted to try something new and interesting.

Interesting and Soda, that was a recipe for trouble.

"Yeah, new indeed," I replied. I just hope we can eat it, because I sure am hungry. Soda went into his room and somehow convinced Pony to come eat dinner.

"Hey, Pony, how you feeling?"

Ponyboy just gave a shrug in response. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, I got some more medicines that will help with your stomach and headache. I asked the pharmacist what was best and he gave me these."

I showed Pony the medicines I had gotten at the Pharmacy.

"Darry, why'd you do that for?" Pony whined guiltily.

"Ponyboy, we've been through this before, your health comes first. You want to get better before that track meet, don't you?"

"Yeah of course, I really want to run next week."

"Well then, let me worry about the bills and you rest and take the medicine I give you. Leave the bills to me."

"'Cause I sure can't do them," Soda announced with a smile.

Ponyboy smiled at him and Soda spooned out the cheesy chicken dish onto our plates.

**Soda's POV**

"This is really good, Soda," Pony said between bites.

"Yeah I have to admit, little buddy, it tastes better than it sounded and looked," Darry admitted.

I flashed him my winning smile. "What else did you expect from my expert culinary skills?"

Darry raised his eyebrow at me. Being honest I was just glad that Pony was eating something, in fact scoffing it down quickly, so that his plate was almost empty; it had been the most he'd eaten in a while.

Pony approached the sink with his empty plate and started to run the water.

"Pony, what are you doing?" Darry questioned.

"Darry, I'm feeling okay, I can do the dishes, it's not fair on you or Sodapop."

I stepped behind Pony and rested my hand on his back.

"Don't worry about Darry and me."

"Soda's right Ponyboy, get back to bed and take some medicine before you leave," Darry instructed, holding out a spoon of medicine.

"Blech, that's gross Darry." Pony complained lightly.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rubbed Pony's back.

"It'll make you better, now this one."

Darry handed Pony some tablets this time and he swallowed them down and walked back to our bedroom.

I was thankful Pony was fast asleep by the time I'd gotten to bed. I pulled him close to me and closed my eyes. I hoped that he was feeling better and getting over his cold. Maybe, just maybe, we would get through the night with no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Pony's POV**

I woke to feel the sick reflux rise in my chest and the right side of my head throbbed. I thought my head was going to explode it hurt that bad. I didn't bother turning on the light as I raced around the bed and flung open the door, stumbling past everything in the dark.

I kept swallowing and hoping it would go away, covering my mouth to stop the puke from coming out before I could reach the bathroom.

I couldn't stand the pain in my head. I stumbled through the bathroom door and collapsed against the toilet. I didn't even have time to remove my hand from my mouth when it became covered in bile as I vomited profusely; everything I had eaten that day and after Soda's dinner that I ate heaps of. I felt awful.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Soda yell and kneel down beside me.

"Soda," I whined, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my face in his chest and started to sob.

"Hush, Pony, you're gonna be alright," Soda murmured as he rubbed my back.

It didn't take long before I pushed myself away from Soda and violently threw up in the toilet again, only this time it came out so rough and fast I was certain I felt some come out of my nose.

My whole throat, stomach, and nose burned and my head throbbed something awful.

I collapsed my head done against the toilet and sobbed. Soda gently rubbed my back. It felt like everything around me had intensified, I could even hear mine and Soda's breathing; it was so loud.

"Ponyboy? What's going on?" I heard Darry ask behind me.

**Darry's POV**

I stood in the entrance to the bathroom and saw my two younger brothers on the floor, Ponyboy was sobbing, and had his head rested against the toilet.

"Ponyboy? What's going on?"

Soda looked up at me. He was rubbing Pony's back.

"He's real sick, Dar."

Ponyboy wiped his mouth and hugged back into Soda.

"Hi, Darry," He greeted miserably, "sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry Pony. What happened?" I knelt down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I feel awful. My stomach hurts, my head is killing me, and my mouth tastes horrible," Pony sobbed.

It was then I knew this didn't sound like any common cold or stomach bug. Pony was going to have to go to the Doctor and soon.

After a few minutes Pony was no longer vomiting, but continued to sob into Soda's chest.

"You think you feel up to getting up Pony and going on back to bed?" I asked.

Pony pulled himself away from Soda and allowed me to grab his arm and pull him to stand. I saw his sweaty forehead and flushed skin.

"Soda can you hand me the thermometer."

Taking Pony's temperature it read 103.4. That was definitely too high of a fever for my liking.

"Alright, Ponyboy, we have to get you rested you have a high fever."

I gently picked up Pony and carried him back to bed. Immediately I saw Pony grabbing for the thickest blankets.

"Not all those Pony, you are far too hot," I said, pulling back some of the woolen blankets.

"But I'm cold, Darry, really cold," he whined.

**Pony's POV**

Darry kept pulling the sheets off of me, but I was freezing and shivering. He told me I had this high fever but I certainly didn't think so.

"Darry, his head feels hot, but he's shivering."

"It's his fever Soda. I'll get some aspirin and hopefully that will settle him down."

I pushed Darry's hand away when he tried giving me the aspirins and water.

"Ponyboy, you need to have this," Darry told me.

I couldn't help whining. I sat back up in bed before getting up to walk around. I was restless. I had to do something to stop the pain.

"Pony, stop and sit down," I heard Soda say rather loudly.

I held my throbbing head and groaned. "Stop shouting, please stop shouting."

Darry rested his hand on my shoulder. "No one is shouting Ponyboy."

Huh? It all felt so loud in my head though. Darry lead me back to the bed where I sat down.

"Take these Pony."

Darry handed the pills and water to me again and I slowly took them.

"Come 'ere, Pony." Soda pulled me back into him so I was sitting up against his chest.

"I'm going to get you an appointment with the doctor as soon as I can Ponyboy, we need to get this checked out."

"No, Darry, don't waste money on a doctor for me."

"Don't be silly Pony. You can't keep on like this. Listen to Darry," Soda murmured next to me.

I started getting sleepy from being so sick and my headache had subsided down to a low throb now. Soon I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and drifted off the sleep.

**Darry's POV**

"Yes, that's wonderful thank you, we'll be there."

I hung up the phone. I had been lucky to get Pony in to see the doctor today. They had had a cancellation this morning.

I walked into the bedroom and gently shook Pony awake.

"Ponyboy, wake up. You feeling okay?"

"Hey, Darry. I'm sorry about last night." His voice was coarse and pained.

"I got a doctor appointment for you today, so get up and get ready."

**X**

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

Pony, Soda, and I alerted to the doctor's call and followed the doctor into the consultation room.

"Please take a seat. Now what seems to be the problem with Ponyboy?" The doctor asked kindly.

"He's been having these continuous headaches and has been throwing up quite badly the last few days," I explained.

The doctor took out his eye scope and looked into Pony's eyes.

"Have you had any other symptoms? Trouble sleeping, other aches around the body?"

"He has had a fever as well," I explained.

The doctor took down some notes and proceeded with the examination.

"Well, he seems in good health, though I would like to do further tests, predominately a brain scan and run some bloods."

"Why does he need a brain scan?" I asked feeling exceptionally worried, and I wasn't the only one, Soda was shifting in his seat and Pony was shuffling his feet on the ground.

"I don't want to alarm any of you but it's just to rule out the possibilities of a brain tumor."

My heart fell to my knees. Ponyboy was only fourteen, he had a great future ahead of him; he couldn't have a brain tumor. Pony and Soda sat stunned.

"Ponyboy, can you hold out your arm for me while I take a blood sample?"

**Soda's POV**

I knew that Pony was scared. I was scared too. The doctor wanted to do tests, couldn't he just diagnose something simple right here, Pony didn't have any serious issues, he couldn't.

I went and hugged Pony as the doctor stuck the needle in to get blood. He really hated needles.

"I'll arrange for the brain scan to happen on Friday at ten O'clock."

"Okay I'll bring Ponyboy back then. Does he need to stay in hospital?" Darry asked.

"No the procedure will only take about an hour, it's very quick. You have nothing to worry about, Ponyboy."

Darry thanked the doctor and the three of us walked back to the truck. I had my arm wrapped around Pony's shoulder but noticed him being very quiet.

"You okay Pony?" I whispered.

Pony stared up at me with wet eyes. "I have cancer, I know it!"

Pony burst into tears and I embraced him into a warm hug. Darry turned back to us hearing the whole thing and wrapped his arms around Pony and me.

"Calm down, Ponyboy, let's just wait to find out what the doctor's tests show," Darry said calmly as he pulled away from us and was already on his way back to the truck.

How can he be so calm about this?

"I don't want to die!"

My heart crushed from Pony's words.

"Hush up, Ponyboy, don't you go saying that." I said firmly, giving his arms a rough rub to comfort him.

Pony continued to silently sniffle on the way home. I couldn't help but hope that his tests would come back clear. I could not have some condition take my kid brother away from me. I stared out the window of the truck, Pony leaning against me and silently wiped a tear falling from my brown eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thank you to those who are reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story. The support is very much appreciated. **

**Enjoy**

**Darry's POV**

I gently shook Pony awake. He had the brain scan today and he had spent every night since being told of the test, feeling scared and nervous. We all were. What would happen if he did have brain cancer?

He moaned softly and tried to wiggle away from my hands. I called his name until finally he looked up at me with feverish eyes.

I left to make breakfast and he got up to get ready. He didn't take a shower, he was too exhausted, but he greased his hair and got dressed.

"Eat, Ponyboy," I commanded. He shook his head.

"Not hungry," he muttered hoarsely.

"Fine," I gave in and ate my breakfast alone.

Soda hurried past us with no pants on, shouting to me about the whereabouts of his clothes.

"They're on my bed, ironed, like usual," I shouted back. Pony grabbed his head and groaned.

"Sorry, little buddy," I apologized in a softer tone. He just shrugged as I put my plate into the sink.

"I'm really sorry I can't be with you today when you have your scan. I tried to get the day off, but the boss just wouldn't let me." Soda apologized to Pony as he finally made his way into the kitchen fully dressed. Pony assured him that it was alright.

"Alright, Ponyboy, let's go." I instructed and made my way to the truck. Pony followed behind me, but in a slower manner.

"Good luck, Ponyboy!" Soda called as he left the house also with Steve.

**X**

Pony's name was called and we slowly made our way to the MRI room. I was nervous and Pony seemed to be too. He was pale and sweaty, but then again, that could be just from the fever.

"Okay I need you to change into this hospital gown for me and remove any watches or jewelry."

I raised my eyebrow; jewelry? Who does she think we are? We can't afford to have anything expensive like that.

The nurse left and Pony changed into his gown, still with a sullen look on his face.

"It'll be over soon, Ponyboy, don't you worry 'bout a thing."

**X**

The nurse returned with the doctor. "Okay, Ponyboy, I need you to hop up onto the table and lie down and relax," the doctor instructed.

"Is there something wrong Ponyboy?" I asked; he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Is...is this gonna hurt?"

"No, sweetie, it's really a harmless procedure, there's nothing to worry about."

I was pleased that the nurse reassured my kid brother; she had a nice smile and calmness about her; kinda like mom.

I held Pony's hands the whole time as they gathered images of his brain. I wanted him to know that I was there for him.

"Keep very still for us sweetie, we only have a few more scans left," the nurse spoke.

I could feel Pony getting restless and I squeezed his hand. "I'm right here Ponyboy."

"We should have the results tomorrow morning," the doctor informed me halfway through the MRI. I just nodded wordlessly.

After an hour of being left alone with my thoughts of cancer, chemo, and death, Pony was able to get up. He swayed a little when he got up, but regained his balance quickly.

I paid the fee at the front desk and then got into the truck, hoping for the best news tomorrow.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I heard my name being called and so we slowly made our way to the back MRI room. I was nervous and Darry seemed to be staring at me. Sweat poured down my back.

The doctor told me to lie down and relax. Darry held my hand the whole time I had to lay there. My nerves got the better of me and I started getting restless. Darry squeezed my hand and told me he was there for me. After that I started to fall asleep just laying there and my head was starting to throb again. I stayed like this until a voice startled me, waking me from my slumber.

"We should have the results early tomorrow morning. We'll call you as soon as we know," the doctor informed Darry. I watched him nod without saying anything.

After about an hour of lying there, bored, I was able to get up. I swayed a little from not standing for so long, but I was able to regain my balance. My legs were asleep too.

Darry paid the receptionist and we got into the truck. He seemed to be deep in thought the whole ride, so we sat in silence. My head was starting to pound and my nose was getting stuffy.

Darry was unaware until I felt my nose tickle. I grabbed a napkin that was stuffed into a compartment, kept there incase Soda spilt something, and sneezed into it.

Darry jumped slightly at the first sneeze. I sneezed three times before blowing my nose.

I wasn't sure what this was, but I knew a headache shouldn't go away in ten minutes, but after I sneezed it started to go away. My nose still continued to run, but as stuffy at the same time.

When we got home I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up and answered it nasally. It was the track coach.

_Conversation_**: ( Pony:**_**Italic bold**_**; Coach: Bold; Darry:** Regular**)**

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Hello, Ponyboy. Care to explain why you weren't at the track meet today? Slacking off, are we?"**

_**"No Sir. I was sick today."**_

**"Can I speak with Darrel and confirm this story?"**

_**"Yes sir."**_

**I handed the phone to Darry.**

**Darry POV**

I took the phone from Pony's hand wondering who it was.

"Hello?"

**"Hello Darrel, this is Ponyboy's track coach here. Is it true that Ponyboy was sick today or did he skip?"**

"He is actually quite sick." I replied truthfully.

**"With what?"**

I knew that he was probably wondering if it was something small. Most kids wouldn't go to track because they are tired or something, so he needed to make sure he was really sick. Just the same, I didn't want to mention the brain tumor possibility. It would make it all too real.

"Umm… he has a bad case of the flu."

Okay, so maybe I lied, a little.

**"Tell him to feel better."**

"I will, thanks. Goodbye."

**"Bye."**

I saw Pony watching me as I hung up the phone.

"He didn't believe I was sick." Pony muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Pony, 'sides, Soda should be home soon, so why don't you wash up and rest on the couch in the meantime?"

"Alright, Darry. My head is hurting some anyway."

"Here, take some aspirin before you go."

I watched Pony leave the room. He looked so worn out and exhausted, like an over-worked adult. I just wished he didn't have to suffer like this. He had been through too much at such a young age.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Soda's POV**

Pony was sitting nervously in the chair of the doctor's waiting room. I had my arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him, but I could tell he was scared at finding out the diagnosis.

Darry kept telling us to calm down and that there was nothing to worry about, but I knew Darry and I had the ability to read people. I knew Darry was only trying to be strong for us; he was as scared at finding out if Pony had a brain tumor just as much as Pony and I were.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was it, but whatever happens he's still my kid brother and I'll be there for him, I told myself.

Darry gave us a head nod as Pony and I stood up to follow the doctor into the consultation room.

"So, Doctor, what are the results of Pony's tests?" Darry asked.

"Well I'm pleased to say Ponyboy's blood tests came back clear," the doctor explained, then began rummaging through his desk.

Pony shifted in his seat. "He's hesitating with the brain scan because I have cancer."

"Ponyboy, hush," Darry spoke quietly.

I gently rubbed Pony's back. "Whatever happens, you still got me and Darry," I whispered in his ear.

**Darry's POV**

What on earth was the doctor looking for? Maybe he was biding time to find a way to tell us bad news.

"Ah there it is; Ponyboy's report on the MRI."

I swallowed and shifted my arms across my chest, Soda was comforting Pony as he was staring at the floor.

"There is nothing to worry about. You do not have a brain tumor; in fact the tests were clear."

That was the best news I have heard. Pony looked up just as surprised.

"Then why is he having such bad headaches and getting sick?" Soda had taken the words right out of my mouth. I noticed the concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Pony whispered.

"Ponyboy, I am led to believe you are suffering from a condition known as Cluster headache."

Never in my life had I heard of such a thing. What was it and what did it mean?

"What is that?" I questioned cautiously.

The doctor took a seat and glanced at us. "This is a fairly new condition that we don't fully understand, but what we do know is that it can be a complex condition, showing varying degrees of symptoms and the strength of the headache may also vary."

"How can it be treated?" I was desperate for answers to end Pony's suffering.

"Well nothing has been set in stone to cure the headaches, the only thing that would ease them would be the use of Oxygen therapy, but it is quite expensive and would mean Pony would need to breathe in pure Oxygen on a regular basis and there is no proof that this will permanently stop the headaches."

"There has to be something else! I can't just sit around and do nothing while my little brother suffers!"

I was taken aback by Soda's yell.

"Sodapop that's enough," I lightly scolded, and nodded my head to make him sit back down.

"Sorry, Darry, Doctor Peterson," Soda mumbled.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? How long will he have this condition?"

**Pony's POV**

Darry's words rang through my head. How long would I be stuck feeling so awful, like I couldn't do anything or function normally without the throbbing in my head.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Well, we are not sure exactly, a few people that have been seen to with the similar symptoms that Ponyboy experiences, one has had the condition for about six weeks..."

"Six weeks?" Soda exclaimed.

"Sodapop, let the doctor finish," Darry said.

Darry sounded so calm; I wish I was. The thought of being sick like this for six weeks, I wouldn't be able to do my school work or run track. I quickly glanced at the doctor who gave a heavy sigh. It was almost like he was trying to tell worse news.

"As I was saying, one has had the condition for six weeks, while another has suffered for over twenty-five years."

What? Twenty-five years, I'd lose half of my life! No track, no movies, no fun with the gang. I might as well die. The whole news was making my headache start to come back worse.

"Twenty-five years?"

That was the last thing I heard Darry say before I started tuning everything out. My ears were ringing and I just wished none of this was happening.

I curled my legs up onto the chair and held my head, letting out a pained moan by accident.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?"

I faintly heard Darry's voice, but it still felt so sharp piercing in my ears. Soda rubbed my back but I could barely feel that. I was worried and uncomfortable. I wanted it stopped.

"Soda, take Ponyboy outside," Darry instructed.

"Are your headaches back, Ponyboy?"

"Uh huh," I slowly mumbled back to the doctor.

"We'll be almost finished here."

"Come on, Pony," Soda spoke quietly to me and helped me stand up.

Soda and I waited outside for Darry. Soda rubbed my back gently but it wasn't really easing my burning and throbbing right side of my head. What was I going to do?

**Darry's POV**

"Pain relief and rest is all you can give for Ponyboy I'm sorry Darrel, unless you wish to pay for the Oxygen therapy we can't help anymore as it is only a new condition."

I nodded my head but couldn't stop feeling that we couldn't give up on Pony. Twenty-five years couldn't be taken from his life.

I stood up and shook Doctor Peterson's hand "Thank you for your time, Doctor Peterson."

"I wish there was more we could do for your brother, but please if at any stage his condition worsens please inform us, we are always completing studies and tests; if I hear any more news on treatment I promise to let you know."

I left the doctor's office and saw my younger brothers leaning up against the truck.

"Pony, are you okay?" He really didn't look too good.

"It just hurts."

His voice was so quiet and broken, not like the Ponyboy I knew at all.

"You feel like you're gonna throw up baby?" I smiled at Soda's ease at soothing Pony.

"I don't think so. I just want to go home."

"We're going home right now Pony," I assured him and hoped into the truck.

I drove as easy as I could so as not to aggravate Pony's headache. Soda helped him inside slowly.

"I'm just gonna go lie down for a while," Pony mumbled.

"Sure thing, kiddo, you call us if you need us," I replied.

"Hey, Pony, how's about I make a nice chocolate cake to celebrate that you don't have cancer?"

I knew Soda was trying to cheer Pony up with his smile and suggestions and I hoped that it worked.

"Sure Soda, just don't make it too sugary," Pony mumbled.

"I won't make it the Sodapop Special if you don't want, Pony."

X

Pony ate a few mouthfuls at dinner and I could understand he would be upset.

"Ponyboy we will figure all this out with your condition I promise."

Pony silently nodded. I watched Soda get up from the table.

"Enough about doctors and tests, let's have some cake."

Soda cut us all a slice of cake. Pony took his time but seemed to eat most of the slice.

After dinner we all sat down on the couch. Pony sat next to Soda and I sat in my recliner, getting lost in my thoughts about what to do about Pony. Soda was silently watching the television and Pony had since fallen asleep against Soda's shoulder. The poor kid could get as much rest as possible.

I was started to shut my eyes when I saw Pony suddenly sit up from his sleep, he looked pale and seemed to be shivering. He didn't respond when Soda called to him, just stared blankly and before I knew it Pony shot off the couch and headed for the bathroom. I sighed heavily. Twenty-five years? I hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to those reading/reviewing this story. **

**Just to clear things up, this story is solely based off my experiences/how I felt and what I was told while suffering Cluster headache; obviously it has been changed slightly to fit in with the time. Some feelings and graphics are only snippets of what I dealt with. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up and felt cold but hot at the same time. I was shivering violently and my head was pounding. I knew exactly what was coming. My stomach started to roll and I sat up from my resting position on the couch. I felt too sick and shaky to move, but I knew I had to get to the bathroom before I would be sick all over the floor.

Soda's voice was barely audible, despite the fact that he was sitting next to me. I think he spoke my name, but I couldn't focus on his voice. I suddenly jumped up from the couch and flew my hand over my mouth, hoping not to vomit on it again.

I didn't make it to the bathroom before the sick burn rose in my throat. I couldn't hold it in as my whole body sweated. I coughed out liquid and chucks over my hand. I started to sob and continued to puke at the same time.

I felt awful, and not just because I was sick, but because somebody was going to have to clean up my vomit and it made me feel guilty; it wasn't fair on my brothers.

I saw my vomit covered hand shaking in front of me and I couldn't hold my body up anymore. I collapsed to the ground. I felt a cold hand rest on my back and I hazily glanced up to see Darry.

He slipped a garbage can under my lips and let me continue to throw up in that. When I finally caught my breath I was so exhausted, I thought I was going to pass out.

I scooted over and leaned against the wall in the hallway, still sitting. I didn't have enough energy to make it to the bathroom. Darry tried to get me to stand, but the minute I stood up my stomach rolled. I bent over and barfed into the trash can.

I didn't think it was ever going to end. Twenty-five years of the burning knife that twisted into my skull never going away and every movement making me want to puke? I couldn't live like this. I'd ever felt anything so horrible.

I eventually stopped and Darry helped me to the bathroom, I was still bawling and shivering. I didn't think I was going to be sick anymore, so I leaned against the wall of the bathroom and closed my eyes. Darry hovered nervously at the door.

"Come on, Ponyboy, you'll feel better if you go to bed," he tried to tell me.

"Too…tired and I don't...want to move," I mumbled, already drifting off.

I felt Darry pick me up and I saw Soda standing in the hall watching.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?"

I just groaned in reply and let Darry put me into bed.

Soda followed into the room and I felt him sit beside me and gently stroke my washed out hair.

"He's really shivering and sweating, Dar."

I groaned again and held my stomach.

"You going to vomit again, Ponyboy?" Darry questioned.

"Uh-uh, it just hurts," I mumbled.

"Stay with him, Soda, and I'll get some aspirin and check his temperature."

I protested when Darry tried to stick the thermometer in my mouth.

"Just let me check, Pony, then you can rest."

**Darry's POV**

When saw Pony never make it to the bathroom and vomit on the floor, I was up in a flash. I put my cold hand on his back and I had grabbed a garbage can, which I was glad I did because he barely reacted, just continued to get sick and it was explosive too, the speed at which it was coming out was nothing like I'd ever seen before. I felt so sorry for Ponyboy having to go through this.

He was finally able to get a moment of peace. He leaned against the wall and continued to breathe heavy like he was going to get sick again.

I helped him stand and at the minute he moved up he bent over into the trash can and violently threw up again. He moaned, continuing to get sick. I felt awful just standing there. I had no idea how to comfort him while he was sobbing. _What kind of brother was I,_ I wondered, but the sight in front of me shocked me.

He eventually quit barfing so I helped him to the bathroom for the second time. He looked like he wasn't going to be sick anymore, which I was extremely glad for. He leaned against the wall and closed his green eyes. I hovered at the door, unsure what to do. He would be more comfortable in bed, I thought.

"Come on, Ponyboy, you'll feel better if you go to bed," I told to him.

"Too…tired and I don't...want to move," he mumbled breathlessly, starting to fall asleep.

I shrugged and picked him up. I carried him into his room and put him in bed. After some protest I got his temperature. It was a little high but his small body was shaking like a leaf.

"Keep his covers up tonight Soda; I don't want him getting cold."

I turned back to Pony and he had fallen fast asleep. I just hoped the worst was over for the night. I said goodnight to Soda and walked back into the living room to clean up the mess before heading to my own room to get a good night sleep.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I somehow managed to make it through the rest of the night without waking or being sick. In fact, I hadn't had a really bad headache all day, just the dull throb.

Soda was cooking some weird food, but I wasn't hungry. I just munched on some cashews that hopefully wouldn't upset my stomach. Darry said that he planned to get a book from the library about my illness and see what it says.

I rubbed my red stuffy nose and sniffed. I prayed I wouldn't have another attack, but the pounding in my head was inventible. I got up and took a few aspirins, feeling my brothers' worried glances on me.

"Do you have a headache, Pone?" Darry asked me. I shrugged.

"Ab libmle mbith," I mumbled with my mouth full of peanuts.

"Swallow," Darry commanded.

"A little bit," I answered. He nodded.

"Why don't you lie down," he suggested.

I nodded; I really did feel tired. I started walking back to the couch.

"And Ponyboy, just watch how many aspirins your taking. I know you want to stop the headaches but too many aspirins in a short period of time is dangerous and I don't want to see you do that," Darry told me firmly.

I nodded. "I'll watch it Darry, I promise."

I sat down on the couch and flicked on the television to watch some show about a farmer and his family. It wasn't great but it was okay I guess. I put the volume down low because even at very low, it still brought a sharp feeling to my ears.

I kept trying to shut my eyes; I was so tired but every time I did I couldn't rest. The aspirins didn't seem to have done anything. I curled my legs up to my chest and tiredly watched the show on the television.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It felt like I slept forever when I'd woken up, but as I rubbed my eyes and looked towards the window, it was still black outside. I sat up and leaned over Soda to check the time. It was one-thirty? I groaned and sat back against the head of the bed.

Soda was still sleeping next to me and I didn't want to wake him. I was feeling really hot and not just fever hot; sweaty, melting hot, it almost made it hard to function. I tossed the covers off me; that didn't make it any better.

My sweat pants and T-shirt were stuck to me. I honestly didn't understand why I felt so hot; it was Winter for pete's sake.

I climbed out of the bed and grabbed some fresh clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hoped that I wouldn't wake Darry or Soda. The warm water ran over my sweat-fueled body, making me feel relaxed.

My head throbbed and my right eye hurt. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, but enough to keep me from going back to bed.

I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin and water. I hadn't eaten much at dinner except the peanuts so I cut a piece of chocolate cake and sat down on the couch, switching on the television quietly.

I must have dozed off at some point because I woke to an excruciating pain in my head, it just wouldn't stop. I sat with my knees and my chest, letting out occasional moans. I felt my stomach turn and my body become sweaty again. I shot up in a hurry to reach the bathroom but tripped over something in the darkness and started to vomit on the floor.

**Darry's POV**

I woke and could vaguely hear somebody retching. I stumbled into Pony and Soda's room and saw Soda jumping out if bed, but Pony nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ponyboy?" I whispered.

Soda shrugged. I saw the television light on and headed down the hall. As I came closer to the living room I heard crying and retching.

Soda flicked on the light. "Ponyboy!"

It had looked like Ponyboy had finished vomiting but he was sobbing and looked pale.

"Ponyboy what happened? What are you doing out here?" I questioned.

"I woke up feeling sweaty and hot, so I took a shower and came out here and just ate a small piece of cake and rested on the couch and when I woke up again I felt sick and my head really hurt. It still does, Darry."

I rubbed my hand over Pony's back and Soda had crouched down next to him.

"I'm real sorry about the mess, Dar. I'll clean it up, I promise."

"Don't be silly, Pone. Come on, let's get back on the couch," Soda suggested and helped Pony to stand.

After I cleaned up the vomit I went over to Soda and Pony on the couch, Soda was struggling to keep a blanket on Pony.

"Ponyboy it's cold, it's the middle of Winter," Soda implied.

"Ponyboy you need to stay covered up with your shivering."

"But I'm hot Darry!" Ponyboy whined and pushed off the blanket, frantically trying to pull off his shirt.

"Taking your clothes and blankets off in Winter is not going to help Pony," I tried to explain.

"Do you want me to get you some water and aspirin Pony?"

Soda was rubbing Pony's back and I could tell Pony was getting agitated; he was rocking back and forth and kept holding his head and fidgeting his legs.

I'd read in the book I found at the library some people's descriptions of the pain; 'like an overloaded balloon was pressing on the brain', 'head felt like it could explode'.

I couldn't imagine Ponyboy having to go through that and it was what he was feeling now.

Pony started to get up but Soda pushed him down.

"Rest Pony," Soda commanded.

"No Soda, stop it," he snapped back at him.

I have to say I was surprised by Pony's reaction, he never pushed Soda away.

"Pony, I'm just trying to help," Soda whispered, hurt.

"Well don't! I don't need your help! Go!" He gasped, still rocking back and forth.

I watched Soda scramble away from Pony and I have to say he looked as surprised as I was and I couldn't help but see the hurt look on his face.

"I got him; he doesn't need both of us hovering. Go back to bed," I told him.

Soda nodded and went back to the bedroom.

"Ponyboy what was that about?" I questioned quietly.

I heard Pony let out a moan and he stood up from the couch and started pacing around the floor.

"Ponyboy will you sit down, you are going to make yourself sick again."

He started to rub his head hard and I knew he must have been in some pain. I wrapped my arm around him and encouraged him back to the couch.

"The worst will pass soon Pony, just hang in there."

From what I read in the book, it said the headaches come in 'clusters' and so they had to stop sometime.

After another fifteen minutes Pony's whimpers eased and I sat down next to him and rubbed his back, softly.

"It hurt real bad Dar. Please make it stop."

Pony looked up at me, still sobbing and I pulled him close to me.

"We are gonna get you through this Ponyboy, don't you worry," I told him.

I felt Pony rest his head on my chest and slowly close his eyes. I hated feeling so helpless, I was the big brother and I was meant to look after my kid brothers, but right now all I had to do was stand by and watch my youngest kid brother suffer this unimaginable pain. I failed him mom and dad.

**Soda's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep even if I tried. I felt hurt that Pony had pushed me away like that. I know he was hurting but he knows I'm always there for him. I just wish there was something I could do for him; I felt so helpless. I had only wanted to help, but I guess he didn't want it.

Pony has been through so much already; he didn't need to suffer this stupid condition. He's tough but I hate seeing him crumble like that, he was doing so well at school and track again; it's just not fair. Greaser life is never fair. If I could take away his pain, I would gladly suffer the headache, just to make sure my kid brother could live the life he deserved. I was just a drop-out.

I lost my thoughts as I felt my eyes start to close, praying that Ponyboy would beat his illness and get better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I heard Pony quietly slip into bed next to me. I could feel him shivering, but I was unsure what to do. Should I comfort him? I didn't want to upset him again.

"I'm so sorry, Soda," I heard Pony whisper next to me. I smiled and pulled him closer.

"I know, it's alright," I assured him.

"No it's not. I didn't mean too. I knew you were only trying to help," he apologized again and he sounded awfully guilty. I knew that he hadn't meant to snap at me.

"Hush, I know you are. I forgive you. Just go to sleep already," I whispered to him.

"Soda, I wish I didn't have to feel like this. It hurts and nothing seems to help."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me, gently rubbing his back.

"Thanks Soda," he mumbled.

"No problem Pone, try and rest," I whispered.

I felt him nod slightly and then I heard his breathing even out, which signaled to me that he was finally asleep, after that I went to sleep myself.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up late in the morning and noticed Soda wasn't near me. He must be at work. I then remembered that Darry had to work today too. When I crawled out of bed I saw Two-Bit in the living room watching Mickey Mouse.

"Hey Kid," he greeted, his eyes never leaving the TV, which was quietly playing Mickey.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

I was still feeling tired, so I sat down on the couch with my legs curled under me and my elbow rested on the couch. I leaned my head into my hand and just watched the TV.

The lights were making my head pound, but I chose to ignore it. I was sick of not being able to do things, and I was choosing to rebel against the illness.

I rubbed my nose, which was starting to tickle and run. Soon, I felt as if everything was intensified. The pain behind my right eye was so strong it was like a hot iron forcing it's way behind my eye.

"Two-Bit can you turn the TV down, it's making my head hurt," I mumbled.

"Kid, it's already down low without it bein' on silent."

"It's loud," I moaned and held my head.

Two-Bit sat up off the floor and I heard him approach me.

"Can I get anything Pony? Tell me what I need to do." He said frantically.

"Just, just leave me, please. I got to do this on my own."

I leaned over the couch and grabbed a Kleenex and blew my nose. I remembered reading in the book Darry got from the library that sneezing can cause the time of an attack to be shorter.

I stared into the light and felt my nose start to tickle again. I sneezed not once, not twice, but three times. I blew my stuffy nose once again. The force of the sneezes made my head pound harder so I started to rock. I could feel Two-Bit's worried stare on me. I was so sick of all the worry and pity.

I counted down the minutes until my attack would be over. If I didn't it felt like it would never end, and that's what scared me. It had been twenty-five minutes since the attack started.

After five more minutes I could no longer hear Two-Bit's breathing; my rocking ceased and I slowly repositioned myself. _Sneezing really does work, most of my attacks lasted upwards of forty-five minutes_, I thought.

"You sure you're alright?" I heard Two-Bit asked worriedly.

"Yeah, for now," I replied honestly.

He nodded and I realized I felt exhausted. The pressure in my head and eye was gone so I lied down on the couch and tried my hardest to fall asleep.

**Darry's POV**

I hated that I had to go to work, but if the only thing that would help Pony was oxygen therapy I was going to have to pay for it. Bills were piling up and I couldn't stay and watch Pony and I couldn't have him at home by himself; he could barely deal with an attack when it came on, so I had Two-Bit watch him.

I walked into the house, freezing my butt of from working in the snow. I saw Two-Bit sitting next to Pony and Pony was asleep. I smiled softly, he looked so peaceful, and I was grateful he was getting rest, even if that meant he'd be up at night.

"Thanks Two," I whispered.

He smiled brightly up at me."No problem, Dar-bear," he responded.

"How's he been?" I whispered.

I had to admit I was curious; after all it was Two-Bit's first time of watching over Pony with his illness, and after I briefed him on Pony's symptoms that morning, but I was still worried.

"He had an 'attack' at one point. He said it was pretty bad and he kept forcing himself to sneeze which I didn't know why."

I sighed; he must have gotten that from the book I brought home. I thought it was a ridiculous idea though, how could sneezing help change a headache, it usually made headaches worse.

"Did anything happen when he had his attack?"

Two-Bit shook his head.

"He just sat rocking and holding his head then went to sleep once it was over."

"Hey Darry." Pony's voice was weak and he was groggy; poor kid.

"Hey Pony, how are you feeling?"

I approached the coach and sat down next to him, giving him a weak smile as I squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm okay Dar. I had an attack though."

"Yeah Two-Bit told me, but you rested okay now?" I asked.

Pony gave a slight nod. "I tried that sneezing technique and my attack didn't last as long," Pony mumbled.

"That's great Pony, but just be careful with forcing yourself to sneeze, I don't want you causing your nose to bleed."

Pony nodded slightly again. "I'm going to get dinner ready. You staying Two-Bit?"

"Yeah Dar-bear, thanks."

I had to roll my eyes at that nickname, it seemed even though I was the leader of the group they all insisted on giving me nicknames. I shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

"Any particular meal you feel like Ponyboy?"

Pony shrugged. "I'm not super hungry Dar, so I don't mind."

"Well you're eating Pony, all this being sick is making you lose weight."

"Arg!"

My eyes widened at Pony's groan. "Are you having another attack Pony?"

"Just a little. Can I have some aspirin?"

Two-Bit got up and grabbed the bottle for him and handed two tablets to him. All I could do was watch.

Once Pony's attack had settled, I walked out of the room and gingerly rubbed my head. I didn't know how much more stress I could take. I only wanted to do what was best for Pony and get him better and as much as I wanted to get the Oxygen therapy for him, it seemed no matter how much I worked I was never going to be able to afford it and I just didn't know how I was going to break it to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and I all finished our dinner and I rubbed at my head.

"You okay Pony?" Soda asked me and I gave a nod.

"Well Curtis', I best be going home to my Mom and sis," Two-bit stated; getting up from the table.

"Thanks for dinner Darry."

When Two-Bit left I noticed a silence at the table.

"Is something wrong Darry?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something Ponyboy, and I don't want you to feel guilty about any of it."

"Okay Darry," I replied quietly.

"Even with all the extra shifts I've been working to try and get you Oxygen therapy, there is just no way I am going to be able to afford it. I'm sorry Pony, I tried."

The look on Darry's face was full of failure, but he hadn't failed me. I pushed back my chair and went over to hug Darry.

"Don't blame yourself Dar, I understand, it's this stupid condition, you haven't failed."

Darry hugged me back. "Thanks Pony. You heading to bed soon?"

"Yeah I'm gonna try," I replied and headed down to the bedroom.

Again I woke up with a sharp headache and pain behind my eye only a few hours after going to sleep. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and decided to wait it out before going to grab some aspirins.

The excruciating pain was not stopping and I couldn't help but let out a small moan, which woke up Sodapop.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?"

I heard Soda's soft, gentle voice behind me, and felt his hand on my back. I couldn't stop thinking about what Darry had said to me at dinner; that we couldn't afford the treatment and I was stuck feeling like this.

"Pony I asked if you were okay?"

I turned to stare at Soda who had now scooted over to the side of the bed next to me.

I was unable to hold in my tears any longer and started to cry. "It hurts Soda, it just hurts."

Soda wrapped me in a hug and comforted me for what felt like hours. Once my headache calmed I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stood up.

"Where you going Pony?"

"I can't sleep Soda so I'm gonna go sit on the couch and watch some TV."

"You want me to come with you?"

I nodded at Soda's question and the two of us grabbed a blanket and made our way to the couch. I grabbed four aspirin on the way then Soda allowed me to snuggle up against him where we quietly watched a western movie on the TV.

I watched the credits of the movie roll and glanced back to see Soda's reaction of the movie; even though I was tired and my eyes wanted to shut I did like the movie. I found Soda asleep against the couch and sighed. I carefully snuggled myself in closer to him and covered him up more with the blanket before staring back at the TV.

**X**

When the following morning came, Soda was still asleep and I had stayed up all night. I was so tired but I realized what was the point if I couldn't sleep properly anyway. I shifted my head around as I heard shuffling come from down the hall.

"Morning Darry," I whispered.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing out here, and with Soda?"

Darry gave his head a rub and stared at me with a look of worry on his face; I hated being the reason he worried so much, it wasn't fair on him.

"I couldn't sleep after a while and Soda came out here with me and we watched a movie on TV."

"You weren't up all night were you, Ponyboy?" He asked suspiciously.

I gave a shrug. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ponyboy I know it's hard for you but you need rest, otherwise you won't get better."

"I'm not going to get better anyway Dar," I protested angrily.

I saw Darry's look and immediately felt guilty for taking my feelings out on him, he looked so hurt.

"Sorry Dar, I just hate this."

"I know kiddo. Wake Soda up and I'll get a start on breakfast."

I nodded and shook Soda awake.

"Huh? Hey Ponyboy, is it morning already?"

**X**

I felt pretty hungry that morning and so ate my eggs and toast quickly. Soda was in a rush to get organized for his shift at the DX and he looked tired.

"Soda I'm sorry if I kept you up last night," I said guiltily.

"Don't worry Pone, it ain't your fault."

Soda raced out of the kitchen, leaving Darry and me alone and it gave me the chance to ask him what had been bothering me for a while now, since my diagnosis.

"Um Darry...I was thinking...what's going to happen with school and stuff, I mean if I have this headache condition for years?"

"Well Pony I can't have you going to school if you're so sick you can't function."

"What about the social worker, won't you get in trouble? I don't want to go to a boy's home," I mumbled, staring at my empty plate.

Darry took the plate from me. "Don't talk nonsense, Ponyboy. You ain't going to a boy's home. I don't know how long you'll have these headaches for but you are staying home from school until you are better, I'll notify the social worker when they come around next week and when I feel you are up to it; I'll get Two-Bit or Steve to bring your school work home for you."

"It's just..."

I honestly didn't know what to say to Darry, so I just gave a twisted smile, though he must have sensed my worry. He didn't get a chance to question it as Soda returned, wearing his DX uniform.

"I gotta go before the boss chews my head off for being late again. Bye Darry, Pony, and I'll see you tonight. Take care of yourself Pony."

"I will Soda, have a good day at work," I replied in a quiet tone.

Darry rested his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Pony, and if the worst happens you can always repeat a year. I mean look at Two-bit, he still hasn't graduated."

I know Darry was only trying to help and reassure me but the thought of having to repeat over and over was awful. I know I'd skipped so I was in front but then I'd be picked on more by the Socs.

I couldn't do that, but what choice did I have; not to mention all the hard work I had put into track this year and I wasn't even going to regional's, I know there was going to be others but what if I could never compete again?

I tried to look up about the situation but it was difficult when you didn't know what the future would hold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In response to ****Guest:**** If you read this, although you suffer from this condition, and I respect that, how it may affect you is different to how it affected me. Those injections as treatments were not offered to me as they were not available in Australia, so instead of making this story just about research, I wanted to use my experience of a time I suffered 3 months straight of daily headaches. Also I was basing the story in the 60's so that treatment may not have been available.**

**Thank you for your informative review and taking the time to read, but if this story upsets how you feel about the condition there is no obligation to continue reading.**

**As for mycookiegirl, GreaserG1rl201, Lovetoread75, Mggstaygold, Amanda, guest, theoutsider30 and Shattered Aura; thank you for your reviews and support and thank you to all other readers. **

* * *

**Steve's POV**

"Hey Soda!" I greeted with a loud yell.

"Hey Steve, how's it going?"

His voice sounded really glum and exhausted, almost like he was a zombie.

"I got that work you asked for at school for the kid."

I handed Soda Pony's work that I picked up yesterday.

"Thanks Steve."

The rest of the day he barely talked to me and he had bags under his eyes. Some real pretty girls came in and flirted with him, but he showed no interest back at them. I was getting sick of his moping.

"What up, Sodapop?" I asked finally.

He shrugged, but I knew his answer; Ponyboy.

"You can't always worry about him, he's a tough kid."

"I can't help but worry though," he responded.

"How about we hang out tonight? At your place if you want, that way you can still be near the kid if he needs ya and it'll get your mind of the gutter," I suggested; though I was secretly rolling my eyes in my head.

I could see Soda thinking about it as he wiped a dirty rag over the hood of one of the cars.

"I don't know Steve. It's just Pony is really struggling at the moment, waking up at night; it's all just too unpredictable."

Boy Soda sure was moping about the kid, geez.

"Soda look, I get it's hard for you and the kid but this has been going on for weeks now..."

"Steve do you still think he's faking? The doctor said he had what's known as Cluster headache."

"Yeah I got that, but well, what's to say the kids not bunging it on? Haven't you ever heard of a symptom called phantom pain?"

"Steve I know Pony and this is real...it's just all too real...Darry can't even afford the oxygen treatment to get him better."

Soda let out a sigh and I watched him slump down against the bench. Now I felt bad. I rested my hand on Soda's shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry, and I'm sorry the kid has to go through that, but like I said he's tough; if anyone can survive those symptoms it'll be Pony."

Soda looked up at me and I saw his tired eyes and worn out face; heck I thought I had problems with my family but at least I could sleep, not worry about family or come into work looking like a zombie.

"Hey forget I said anything about tonight, we can hang some other time."

I hated to have to suggest that, it had been so long since Soda and I hung out or tried to chat up girls, but his response actually surprised me.

"No, I think your right Steve. It might do Darry and me some good, even Pony might like it; get his mind off his symptoms. The whole gang can be together tonight, just like old times," Soda said, giving me a smile.

"Perfect. Two's already there, ain't he?" I asked.

Soda nodded, "Yeah keeping an eye on Pony again."

Finally, some normality, I thought.

**Two-Bit's POV**

It was 11 o'clock, but Pony was still in his room. A few hours ago he said that he was going to try to sleep, so far he had been doing really well today.

I heard the phone ring and quickly got up to answer, not wanting to chance it waking Pony up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Two, it's Sodapop."

I was curious as to why Soda was calling when he was meant to be working, but then I figured he may just be checking up on the kid.

"Hey Soda, what's up?"

"Steve is comin' over for dinner and we'll probably all hang out for a bit; you stayin'?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How's Pony?"

"He's been sleeping for a while but been real quiet," I replied.

"Good. I'll see you later Two. Bye.

"Bye Soda."

I hung up and looked around the Curtis home; it was slightly messy and the dishes hadn't been done. I knew Soda and Darry had been working hard to get extra money for Pony so didn't have the time, so decided that I should help out. Crazy, I know.

I washed the dishes from this morning that Soda never washed and I grabbed some chicken from their freezer to thaw for dinner. I stepped back and admired my hard work; my mom would be proud, that was the most work I'd done in, ever.

I heard the front door open, followed by some chatter as Soda and Steve walked in, Steve was as loud as ever, but Soda was real quiet and I could tell he looked tired.

"Hey Two, ready for the big night? I'm gonna knock you out!" Steve called.

I nodded in his direction and sat down on the couch. "In your dreams Randle, just because I haven't played poker in awhile don't mean I'm no good!"

Soda pulled the chocolate milk out of the fridge and drank it right out of the container.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked me.

"Bedroom," I responded.

"Alright, thanks."

**Sodapop's POV**

"Hey Pone," I whispered when I walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Soda," he whispered and flipped around to face me.

"I didn't think you were awake. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just been lying here for a while. I feel okay, but my head hurts some. Can I have some aspirin?" He asked.

"Sure Pony."

"Thanks," he responded.

"Steve-o brought your schoolwork for you, just in case you feel better, Darry asked me to get Steve to grab it for you. Him and Two-Bit are staying for dinner. Do you want to hang out with us?" I asked softly.

I saw a small smile light up on Pony's face at the mention of being part of the gang again and I had to admit I felt relieved.

"I'd really like that, but maybe later, my head still hurts," he whispered.

He looked real upset that he couldn't come hang out with us because he still wasn't feeling good.

"Got a smoke, Soda?" He asked, suddenly out of the blue.

"No. Who you been bummin' smokes off of?" I asked; feeling slightly annoyed.

"Two-Bit," he said truthfully.

"You can't smoke Ponyboy, it'll make your headaches worse," I told him.

"How long have you been smoking since you been sick?" I questioned.

Pony shrugged, "Just one or two every couple of days," he mumbled.

I shook my head, feeling surprised and unimpressed at the same time; no wonder Pony's headaches weren't getting better.

"Ponyboy you know smoking messes with your oxygen and stuff. You best stop taking them. I don't care if you smoke when you're better, but if you don't stop taking them while you're sick and having headaches, I'm gonna have to tell Darry."

I didn't like having to be firm with him but I didn't want him suffering longer just because he wanted a smoke. I could tell he wasn't too happy with my threat.

"Soda," Pony whined.

"I'm sorry Pony but I have to keep to this, it's for your own health. I only want to get you better," I explained softly.

"Fine," Pony grumbled.

"I'll go get you your aspirins," I assured him and gave his back a gentle rub.

I was surprised to see Two-Bit helping with the dinner after I walked back into the kitchen to grab Pony a glass of water.

"Thought I'd help you and Dar-bear out seein' as you both are always so tired and all," Two-Bit explained.

"Thanks Two, you're a real buddy."

I gave a quick smile and rushed back to mine and Pony's room.

"Here Pony."

I handed Pony two aspirins and water and he gave me some sort of shocked look but took them with no arguments.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready, 'kay?"

"'kay Soda, thanks," Pony replied.

"Two-Bit's helping out," I said with a smile.

Pony turned, giving me a small smile before turning back around to rest against his pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Amanda: Thank you for your lovely review and support. It's wasn't a nice experience to have. To answer your question Pony will start to recover soon. This story has been finished and will conclude at 20 chapters. :)**

**Obsessivebookdiva: What a wonderful review, thank you. We're so appreciative of your words. I'm glad you analyzed the chapter to show how we portrayed the family struggles. Thank you again for the review. :)**

**Thank you also to the regular readers/reviewers. :)**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I stayed lying on my bed thinking, and staring at the window; I could hear Steve and Two-Bit shouting to each other in the main living room. I really missed hanging with the gang since I'd gotten sick. Maybe Soda was right in asking me to hang with them; I mean I wasn't feeling too bad.

I shifted upon hearing the bedroom door open.

"Hey Ponyboy, how are you feeling? Soda said he gave you some aspirins about an hour ago?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Darry I'm feeling okay. How was work?"

I shifted into a sitting position, my hand going to my head to quickly give it a rub; I was so exhausted.

Darry gave me a smile and sat down on the bed. "It was steady so I'm not so tired, but you needn't worry about me Ponyboy."

"I wasn't, I was just asking," I mumbled.

Darry gave me a quick one-armed hug and stood up. "I think Soda and Two-Bit have almost finished dinner if you feel up to coming out with us. I'll make sure I tell the guys to keep it down, though with Soda and Two-Bit I can't imagine the disaster they cause, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to eat it."

I forced a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Dar, but I'd like to come out with you guys. I've missed it."

"Okay kiddo, well wash up and I'll tell the boys to set you a place at the table."

With a smile, Darry left and I shifted up from the bed and walking over to the window, taking a look out into the sky. I squinted at the brightness of the lights outside and pulled away from the window.

I slumped my shoulders; ever since I started having the stupid headaches I've just been so sensitive to sight and sound and I hated not being able to enjoy things because of it. I hadn't watched a sunset in ages.

I wandered into the bathroom and washed my hands and face then slowly made my way out into the main room.

Steve and Two-Bit stopped wrestling each other and I was greeted with a beaming smile from Soda when I walked into the room.

"Hey ya kid!" Steve yelled and let out a whoop towards Two-Bit again.

Two-Bit retaliated and swung his arm back yelping.

I grimaced at the sharp noise but I was still okay; I could do this, I wanted to hang out with everyone not be stuck in my room like a lifeless zombie.

"Hush up Steve, Two-Bit," Darry warned.

"Sorry Pone," Two-Bit apologized.

"It's alright," I mumbled and took a seat at the table.

Soda dished out the food and I watched Steve and Two-Bit scoff down their food. I managed to eat my chicken and potatoes without a problem and put my plate in the sink.

**X**

I sat quietly on the couch listening in to the rest of the gang as they set up to play poker. Darry came over and sat down next to me.

"You sure you're alright? You don't have to hang around in here if it's too much for you, no-one will think any less of you if you don't feel up to it and just want to go to your room," Darry suggested.

I understood his concern but I wanted to do this for me. I was sick of the condition making me feel horrible; I wanted some fun.

"You playin' Pony?" Soda yelled loudly out to me.

"Yeah deal me in," I quietly called back. "Thanks Darry, but I'll be okay."

I smiled up at Darry to reassure him and walked over to the table to hang with and play poker with the others.

After a few games I felt like the sound at the table was intensifying and I felt myself grimace on occasion as my head throbbed. I place my cards down and called out and got up from the table.

"You okay Ponyboy?" Soda called to me.

"Yeah, just getting some water," I replied and also grabbed four aspirins in the process.

I was having fun and I didn't want it to end just yet because my dumb headache decided to come back.

I returned back to the table and it was my turn to deal.

"Come on Ponyboy deal me a good hand this time, I don't want to lose to Steve-O," Two-Bit yelled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a better player than you," Steve argued back.

"Better cheater you mean?" Two-Bit joked. "I swear you been learning from Sodapop."

I couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh at the jokes and discussions being thrown across the table.

After a few more hands of the game, the aspirin I'd take wasn't taking affect anymore and the right side of my head was throbbing more and more. I shifted uncomfortably and let out a tiny groan but with the noise that Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were making it was barely audible.

"You cheated that round Soda I caught you!" Steve yelled, his voice piercing in my head.

"I did not, that card just happened to fall up my sleeve!" Soda yelled back.

"Fight it out you two cheaters! Hand wrestle!" Two-Bit yelled.

My head was throbbing and spinning and my stomach felt sick. I let out a few more groans but again it went unnoticed. The sounds of the yells around me were making my ears ring in pain. I couldn't take it.

I pushed back my chair and groaned louder and grabbed my head, shutting everything else off around me. I groaned again and ran out of the room to the bathroom; I briefly saw Darry get up on my way passed, tossing his paper on the table, and following behind me.

I gasped reaching the toilet and vomited. Darry gently rubbed my back.

"You okay Pony, what happened?"

I felt hot again and pulled off my jumper.

"I was doing okay Darry but then it happened again! It always happens! It's not fair!" I shouted.

"I know little colt, but we're doing the best we can. Come on, I'll help you get to bed."

**Soda's POV**

I was arm wrestling with Steve and we were all having a great time; I was even gladder that Pony had come to play poker with us. I had missed hanging with him like that.

I broke apart from Steve as soon as I noticed Pony push his chair back and groaned; he surprised me and I immediately felt bad that I hadn't noticed he mustn't have been feeling well for some time.

I watched Pony run off to the bathroom with Darry close behind. I forgot all about the game and I became concerned for my kid brother again.

"Shush it!" I yelled at Steve and Two-Bit; a little more harshly than intended, but I knew Pony needed complete silence right now.

I ran out to see Darry rubbing Pony's back and heard Pony yell something about it not being fair and it always happening.

"I know little colt, but we're doing the best we can. Come on, I'll help you get to bed," Darry suggested.

I watched Darry help Pony up and I moved out of the door way to let them pass.

I followed them to the bedroom and watched as Darry placed his arm around Pony's shoulder as he rocked and appeared in pain.

"Can I get you anything Pony?" I asked quietly.

"No thanks Soda," he replied.

I felt real awful; I knew it had been a bad idea having Steve talk me into him and Two-Bit hanging in the house when Pony was still so ill.

Pony finally settled and Darry stood up off the bed and in doing so I immediately took his spot, wrapping my arms around Pony.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," I whispered and rested my head on his.

"Not your fault Soda."

He looked so worn out.

"I should have known better, it was too loud and too much for you. I should have realized you weren't feeling well. I just wish there was something I could do for you Pony, I feel useless."

"Don't be, tonight I had the best time I've had since I started with these stupid headaches. I just hate not being able to enjoy things anymore Soda. I hate it." He whispered.

I sighed and held Pony tight, comforting him; he was still just a kid and didn't deserve this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to Soda's loud snoring. I didn't remember Soda ever snoring loud before. I felt my stomach start to churn and to avoid a major cleanup I threw myself out of bed.

I had barely made it to the bathroom as the acid taste burned my throat yet again and I tried fighting to keep it down. I proceeded to vomit up what little dinner I ate in the toilet.

Darry had to work tomorrow, so I tried to be as quiet as possibly. I didn't wake up Darry, but I did wake up Soda.

I could hear him get out of bed and the rustling of the sheets. The pounding of his feet as he walked, paralleled the pounding created in my head. I groaned and threw up a little more.

I heard Soda sit down behind me and felt him rub my back. I was sick of this, not being able to do anything and feeling so awful.

"It's alright," I heard Soda say behind me. I spit bile into the toilet and leaned on Soda, feeling exhausted.

Soda helped me up and back into bed, but the pressure was too much. I sat up and waited till Soda's breathing evened out and then slipped out of bed.

I decided not to turn the TV on in case it woke up Darry; he had been picking up a lot of extra shifts, and so had Soda. I couldn't help but feel so guilty; if I wasn't sick then they wouldn't have to overwork themselves and worry about me. Maybe when my headaches were better I should get a job, I mused.

My head eventually stopped pounding so hard, so I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch and fell asleep quickly.

**X**

When I woke up only Two-Bit was there. Darry and Soda, like usual, must have already been at work; they worked way too much. I was worried that they would get sick; Soda would become so exhausted after dealing with me all the time and Darry would have an aneurysm.

"Hey Two-Bit," I greeted, sitting up. I noticed that the pounding in my head was a dull throb now.

"Hey Kid. You feelin' up to some homework?" He asked, just making conversation.

"Not really," I muttered bitterly, "But I'm going to try and read." I was frustrated with doing nothing day in day out.

"Alright Kid. I'm going to make some lunch for us," Two-Bit informed me.

"Alright," I mumbled.

After last night I was feeling hungry again and I wanted to rid my mouth of the horrible bile taste.

I went into my room and searched the bookshelf in my room for a good book to read. My eyes landed on the cover of _Gone with the Wind_.

I picked it up and tried to focus on the words about gallant men, but my head was pounding, making it extremely difficult to concentrate and my eyes squinted at the writing; suddenly the words just looked so small.

I threw my book across the room angrily. It wasn't fair, I could never do anything! Why couldn't I accept this and maybe it would stop? I thought.

It had been my reality for two months now, I show be used to this; my new life.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my head. My stomach grumbled and I hear Two-Bit's voice from outside my room telling me lunch was ready.

I glanced at my thrown book on the floor and figured I would get back to that later and walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Two-Bit was already there with a few sandwiches on a plate.

I flopped onto the couch and grabbed one of the sandwiches, taking a bite, but feeling so lost in thought.

"Hey Ponyboy, you okay?"

"Yeah Two-Bit just thinkin'...I'm just so tired of being tired and feeling horrible and like I'm letting Soda and Darry down because I'm not getting better," I complained.

Two-Bit sat up next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't think like that kid. I'm sure Soda and Darry don't mind, they just care about you, so do Steve-o and I; though he might not show it. You will get better Pony, just think that you will and it'll happen. At least that's what my Mom always says," Two-Bit encouraged.

I smiled at Two-Bit, "Thanks Two."

"You wanna watch some TV or something?"

"Sure," I mumbled; not like I could do much else.

**X**

Soda came home around four o'clock that evening and Two-Bit and I were still sitting around on the couch.

"Hey you two, you been lazing about there all day?" Soda asks with a smile.

"It's what I do best," Two-Bit joked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's good to see you a bit happier again Pony," Soda mentioned.

Two-Bit exchanged a glance at me. "He wasn't before."

_Thanks Two-Bit_, I thought. _Great way to rat me out to Soda, he's tired as it is._

Soda furrowed his eyebrow at me. "Pony, were you sick again?"

I fiddled with the couch cushion. "Soda you just got home from work, I'm fine," I mumbled; though I don't think he was very convinced.

Two-Bit got up off the floor. "Well-up I best be going home, I think my Mom wants me home for dinner."

Soda shook his head and laughed. "Is all you ever think about, is food?"

"Nah, beer and girls top the list, you know that Soda, right Ponyboy?" Two-Bit smirked.

"Hmm," I grunted.

"See ya Sodapop, Ponyboy. Get better kid." Two-Bit called.

As soon as Two-Bit had shut the door Soda was sitting down next to me.

"Pony tell me what happened," he said gently.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I was sick of talking about how I felt too.

"Come on Pone, I need to know."

"I've just had enough of feeling like this Soda, being sick all the time, feeling hot and cold, sweaty and these stupid headaches!" I spoke, feeling very frustrated and hitting my head with my hand.

Soda wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Pony, you can't be angry about it. I know it's not fair but it just happened and we just have to deal with it as it comes and move on."

"I tried to read a book today but the words kept getting fuzzy and my head throbbed. I can't do anything anymore Soda!" I exclaimed.

Soda rubbed my arm roughly, trying to get me to calm down I guess. I pulled away and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to my room for awhile."

"Sure Pone, you call if you need anything." I nodded in reassurance and left.

Entering my room I sat on the bed and sighed, thinking over what Soda had said to me. I noticed my copy of _Gone with the Wind_, thrown on the floor. I leaned over the bed to grab it and as I did so a piece of paper fell from inside the cover.

My eyes landed on the piece of paper that fell out of my favorite book, and would not leave. It was Johnny's letter.

"Stay Gold, Ponyboy, Stay Gold," Johnny's voice rang in my head, his last words to me.

I picked up the letter and began reading it and realized that no matter what happened, Johnny never did give up and never wanted me to either. That was what I had to do, fight my cluster headache condition and move on so I could live as much of my normal life as possible.

Who knows how long I'll have the condition for and I wasn't about to lose my life like Johnny lost his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy POV**

I woke up the following morning feeling better than I had in the last two months. I didn't have much of a headache and slept through the night. I guess reading Johnny's letter last night really gave me something to think about and I was looking forward to my first day at an attempt of fighting through my condition.

I slid into a chair at the table and greeted Darry, "Morning Darry."

Darry turned to me with a smile. "Morning Pone, you feel up to eating today?"

"Yeah, I'm real hungry Dar."

Darry spooned some eggs onto a plate and placed it in front of me.

"Is Soda up yet?"

I shook my head, "I think he was still sleeping when I got up."

I heard Darry give a groan and walk down the hall closer to the bedroom.

"Sodapop Curtis, get your rear end out of bed this minute or you'll be late again!"

I smiled at Darry's persistence; Soda was so much more stubborn than me.

"I'm getting up Darry, quit hollering!"

"I wouldn't holler if you got up on time to get to work," Darry yelled back.

I saw Soda sleepily stumble into the bathroom to take his morning shower.

"Hey Darry what are you doing today?" I asked as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Um just some shopping and I gotta drop by work to pick up this week's paycheck then it's just you and me for the day. I was hoping you would be okay on your own just for an hour, Two-Bit can't come over today," he smiled.

"Darry you treat me like a little kid, 'sides I was wondering if I could come along with you; get me out of the house for awhile."

Darry gave me a confused look. "You're my kid brother, Ponyboy. Are you sure you're feeling up to that?"

"Yeah Darry I think it'll be good to try and get some fresh air."

"Okay Ponyboy, just be ready in about half an hour when Soda's ready so I can drop him at work first."

I nodded in agreement and quickly finished my breakfast.

Soda rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the leftover eggs off the stove, starting to eat them straight out of the pan.

"Sodapop, where are your manners?"

I smirked at Darry's frown and attempt to scold Soda.

"Guess I left them in bed this morning? Man these eggs are cold Darry," Soda sassed.

"If you had gotten out of bed on time Soda they wouldn't be cold and I'd appreciate none of your sass little buddy," Darry warned.

Soda shrugged and put down the pan. "How you this morning Pony?"

"I'm feeling really good Soda, I'm gonna go with Darry to get the groceries,"

"That's great you feel better Pony, see what did I say?" Soda replied giving me a bright smile.

"Come on Soda grab your shoes and socks and let's go," Darry ordered, then turned to me, "you sure you still want to go Pony?"

"Yeah," I replied and stood up from the table, walking out the door to Darry's truck.

Truth be told I wasn't entirely sure but I didn't want to let Darry or Soda down either. I was done being babied.

**X**

It had become late in the afternoon and I was still feeling pretty good. My head was just a dull throb but I decided to take some aspirins anyway. Darry was reading his newspaper he bought at the store.

"Darry I'm going to my room to do some of my overdue homework," I called out as I exited the bathroom.

Darry looked up from his paper and must have seen me rub my head slightly.

"Ponyboy, are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine Darry," I lied.

I wasn't going to let this be my brothers' problem anymore.

"Alright well don't overdo it. I don't care if you feel better now, you are only just recovering. I don't want you going backwards." He lectured sternly.

I walked into the bedroom and sat at my desk, opening up my English work first. 'Write a short essay on what individuality means to you'

After some though I quickly jotted down my essay and was done; feeling proud of myself. Next was some history work. I had to write some research and another essay about President Roosevelt; that was harder than I thought; all that straining to read was starting to make my head pound again.

I put my history homework aside and took a quick break. No I have to stay focused. I'm so far behind in my work if I don't do this I might repeat. I told myself.

I grabbed out my science book and started on the questions I had to answer for that, pushing any painful feeling I had in my head and behind my eye away. Finally I took out my dreaded mathematics book and attempted to make a start on that. I had multiplication tables to complete along with long division; I just couldn't understand it and the more I strained to concentrate the harder it was.

I was so focused on the work and trying to forget about the pain in my head that I didn't hear when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Pony, Darry said you was in here doing homework, that's good Pony."

Soda approached me and rubbed my back proudly before walking over to the other side of the bedroom and unbuttoning his shirt.

I couldn't handle it anymore and felt my head was about to explode. I wasn't getting answers for my homework, I was so far behind and I couldn't stop the pain I was feeling; I tried being normal and accepting this, but it all wasn't working!

I felt myself get frustrated inside and before I could control it I let out a yell and threw my books harshly onto the floor; my papers flying everywhere. I grabbed my head in my hands and slumped onto the desk.

**Soda's POV**

I was surprised to see Pony at his desk doing his school work; I was real proud of him, he was making a real effort to be tough when he was still sick.

I was unbuttoning my shirt when I heard Pony yell and saw him throw his books and papers on the floor; I was shocked, that wasn't like him.

I ran to Pony's side and held his shoulders.

"Ponyboy what's wrong?" I said in a panic.

"I can't do this Soda, I can't do this anymore."

He was actually sobbing now. I pulled his chair out and pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Where is all this coming from?"

Ponyboy didn't give me an answer and I looked over to see Darry standing at the door.

"What's going on? I heard a crash."

"Pony threw his books on the floor," I explained.

Darry walked over to the desk chair and sat down.

"Ponyboy what's wrong? Are your headaches back?" Darry asked.

Pony didn't answer again and I rubbed his arm.

"I tried," Pony mumbled.

"Tried what Pony?" Darry asked.

"Tried to deal with my condition and live like I used to. I did my English, History and Science homework but I just couldn't push my way through my headache by the time I got to my mathematics. I even took some aspirin but it didn't help," he explained.

Darry gave a sigh and I could tell he was worried.

"Ponyboy you told me you were fine and I warned you not to overdo it."

"I lied and I didn't want to let you both down anymore," Pony mumbled.

"Ponyboy your health is important and not something I want you lying about. Is that understood?"

I could tell Darry was trying to be firm but kept his tone quiet.

Pony nodded his head against my chest.

"And what's this about you letting us down. You've never done that Pony."

"I just feel that with being sick I can't do anything and I feel like I failed you both, I mean you want me to go to college Darry but how can I if I can't focus on my work. I can't even get a job to help you both out."

"Pony you don't need a job," I quietly told him.

"You're talking nonsense Ponyboy. Now just promise me you will tell me when you're not well and don't push yourself."

Darry definitely said that loud and clear and Pony nodded again.

"You alright now?" Darry asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Why don't you have a break from all this work and I'll get you a piece of chocolate cake?"

Chocolate cake always made everything better. Pony stood up from the bed and leaned down to pick up the thrown books and papers.

"I'm sorry about this mess Darry," Pony mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bout it Pone."

**X**

It hadn't even reached time for dinner when Pony was retching and I saw him shoot to the bathroom where he proceeded to vomit violently.

"It'll never get better!" He told me.

I glanced at Darry who was at the doorway of the bathroom.

"Maybe it was just because you over worked or somethin'? You've been good otherwise," I tried reassuring him.

Pony shrugged, "then why did it keep happening before I went back to doing school work? I was fine before, it just got worse now after I had the chocolate cake."

Darry and I shared a look; surely this was not what had made Ponyboy sick all along?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read, review and support this story. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry told me I couldn't have chocolate cake anymore if it was making me sick; at least until we knew for sure. I was a bit bummed out at first but I could deal having no cake if it meant I would stop getting sick and feeling the substantial throbbing headache that felt like a jack-hammer in my head.

"Why don't you go and lie down and we'll save you a plate of food if you want it later," Darry instructed.

I gave a nod and Soda helped me back to the bedroom.

I didn't feel like going out to have dinner or bothering with anything. I felt Soda hop into the bed next to me.

"You still awake Ponyboy? I thought you was asleep when you didn't come out all night."

"Nah just thinking," I replied.

"Well, try get some sleep 'kay?"

**X**

_"You'll never let me down, Ponyboy,"_ Darry's words rang in my ear as I tried to fall asleep. My head was spinning trying not to think about what Darry said.

I continued to toss and turn, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Was Darry really proud of me? Did he care if I was sick?

I shut my eyes but my thoughts still raced in my head as I thought of how I was burdening my brothers.

_"Ponyboy! Soda and I are sick of taking care of you! You are ungrateful and can't even pull your own weight around here! You should be going to school and doing chores but you can't even do that. I can't support you if you laze around, not making an effort to get better!"_

_"Darry I want to get better. I'm trying."_

_"Ponyboy trying isn't good enough! I'm contacting social services to take you to a boy's home where they can afford to take care of you, because I don't want to deal with this anymore!"_

_"Darry please don't send me away, please..."_

"Darry please, don't send me away..."

I felt a hand shake me. "Ponyboy wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Soda next to me. "You having a nightmare?" Soda asked.

I nodded. "I thought Darry and you had enough of me being sick and not pulling my own weight, you were both going to send me to a boy's home."

I felt tears rise in my eyes; I knew it was a nightmare but it always felt real.

"Pony you know that would never happen, Darry and I love you. You're stuck with us no matter what."

I smiled at Soda and went back to sleep but this time I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**X**

When I woke up, the house was silent. I noticed immediately that my head didn't hurt and after waking up from my nightmare I didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

After I cooked some eggs and ate those I threw on my coat and track shoes. I felt like going outside; something I hadn't done in months.

The icy winter air stung my face as I walked down the road; but I didn't care.

I heard a car horn and saw Two-Bit in his car.

"Going for a run Ponyboy?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going for a walk," I called back.

"Need a ride home?" he asked.

"Naw. I'll be home in a few hours," I informed him.

He nodded and started to drive again.

I picked up into a jog and headed to a nearby lake. I pulled out my copy of Gone with the Wind. I thought about the time I was in Windrixville in the church and about the nights spent reading and watching sunsets with my best friend.

I thought about Dallas saving Johnny from the flames though I knew he was too late and I thought about the police's guns when they spit bullets into Dallas chest and he fell down in a pool of his own blood, just like Bob.

I jolted out of my thoughts when I felt something wet on my cheek and I realized that I was crying. I got up, but memories of my friends still lingered with me as I ran home.

"Let's do it for Johnny, man. We'll do it for Johnny." -Dallas Winston's voice echoed.

"Stay Gold, Ponyboy, Stay Gold." –Johnny's voice spoke.

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to take care of myself and push through. I couldn't give up because I'm not dead yet and unlike Dally and Johnny, I could still fight.

**X**

"Steve-o's coming here after dinner," Soda told me and I smiled; Steve and I had been getting along real well lately.

After dinner Steve came over as promised and we all decided to play a few rounds of poker. Soda had an ace in his shoe, but I pretended not to notice him slip it out.

"Royal flush," Soda announced a few minutes later as he laid down his cards.

"Bull, Soda. You had an ace in your shoe," Steve shouted.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating, I didn't cheat," Soda yelled.

I realized that this would go forever if I didn't intervene.

"Soda, we all saw the ace in your shoe," I told him.

"Traitor!" he yelled and tackled me very lightly.

I kicked his stomach and he rolled off of me. Steve clasped me on the back.

"Nice kid. We outta teach you how to cheat," he informed me with a laugh.

I spent the rest of the night learning how to slip an ace in and out of my shoe and how not to act suspicious; have a real poker face. It was a great feeling being like normal and not getting sick this time.

I glanced over at Darry who was reading his paper and shared a smile with him. I could tell he seemed pleased I was having fun and feeling well. Maybe I was finally on the mend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sat on the couch watching the ending of a movie, while Soda and Darry finished up the dishes. This was my second day in which I felt almost back to normal. I only had to take a couple of aspirin for a headache early in the morning and none after that; it was manageable.

"You doing alright Pony?" Soda asked, as he smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm good," I replied.

Soda sat down next to me and I waited for Darry to sit down in his recliner before I sat up wanting to talk to him about what was on my mind.

"Hey Darry?"

"Yeah Ponyboy?"

"Um I was thinking because I've been feeling better and all, that maybe I could go back to school. I'm so far behind and I don't want to be held back."

I couldn't decipher whether Darry was thinking on what I said or deciding on how to answer me.

"Darry?" I pushed.

"Only because you seem to be managing okay I am willing to give it a try. I will get Steve and Two-bit to keep an eye on you and anytime you don't feel well and I mean anytime Ponyboy, I am keeping you at home again."

I nodded with a smile and got up to approach Darry, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Darry. I've been getting stir crazy here at home."

"You better get to bed then if you want to get up again for school."

I said goodnight to both my brothers and despite not being a fan of homework I was looking forward to going back to school and most importantly getting back on the track field; I missed the freshness and feeling of being alive when I ran.

**X**

"Remember what I said Ponyboy, if you feel the least bit sick you go to the nurse. I've called ahead and explained of your return so the teachers are well aware."

"Okay Darry, I know."

I didn't mean to be uninterested, but Darry had told me several times already and I know he's just worried about me but I'm really fine.

"Great to see you back Ponyboy," my history teacher, Mrs. Grosia greeted me once I got into class.

I heard snickers behind me from the Socs but I just opened my book and got to work. I met up with Two-Bit and Steve at lunch.

"You handling okay kid," Two-Bit inquired.

"Yeah but didn't miss the Socs in class though," I commented.

"They picking on you, kid?" Steve asked.

"Nah nothing big, that I can't handle."

"That's sayin' it tough kid," Steve commented.

"I'll catch up with you after school Ponyboy and give you a lift home," Two-Bit said.

**X**

I waited outside the school until Two-Bit showed up with a girl in his arm.

"See you around cutie," Two-Bit called. I saw the girl smile as she walked away.

"Ready to get home?"

"Actually Two-Bit I was thinking of walking home today, get some fresh air."

"Ponyboy you know Darry don't like you walking alone," Two-Bit started, but I cut him off.

"Come on Two-Bit, just let me have this one time, I haven't been able to take a walk for a real long time and it's only a couple of blocks," I complained.

I could tell he was thinking about it by the way he was standing and staring at me.

"Fine Ponyboy, but you make sure you go straight home, no walking to the DX to see Soda or nothing because I don't want ya big brother going after me for letting you go off alone."

"Yeah alright Two-Bit," I replied; I hated the gang treating me like a little kid sometimes, sure I've been sick and it's dangerous to walk alone, but I could fight for myself.

"Hey, I'll see you later anyway. I'm coming over tonight sometime."

As I began walking I took in all the things I had missed out on, the perfectly blue sky, the worn down houses; some with fencing, some without and I even noted the cracks in the sidewalk. I felt amazing inside; my head only hurt a little but it was great to be outside. My peaceful thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud yells from behind me.

"Hey there he is!"

I took a quick glance to see a bunch of Socs from school following me. I began to walk faster, in almost a jog but I knew they were gaining on me; there were five of them.

"Hey, where you going greaser?" One yelled.

As soon as I started to run; I was only a street away from home and I had the hope I would make it before they got to me, but no such luck. I felt myself get grabbed from behind by my arm as three others ran in front of my, all five circling around me.

"You think you're so great don't ya greaser, taking all this time off school then thinkin' you can show your face in the school again."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

My protests and struggles only landed me with a forceful punch to my stomach. I yelled a cry in pain. They shoved me to the ground and started hitting me. One hit the side of my head; making my headache and throbbing behind my eye intensify. This time I couldn't help yelling in pain; I immediately felt sick.

"Let me up, please!" I gasped; the acidic was pooling in my stomach again and was rising into my throat.

The Socs just laughed and continued to punch me. I managed to roll myself to the side just in time for the contents of my stomach to expel my lunch I had only a few hours ago.

"Ah gross!" I heard one shout. "Filthy greaser!"

I felt one last punch to my side before the Socs stood up. "Let's get out of here, before he pukes on us!"

"Disgusting man!" another yelled and kicked me on the back of my leg.

I vomited again on the pavement. My stomach hurt and my lip was bleeding; I felt totally miserable. When I stopped being sick I tried to get up but I felt shaky and dizzy. I started to cry and held my throbbing head before trying to stumble home.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this and it wasn't just the bruises, it was now because I was late and Darry would most likely be home.

My assumptions were correct and Darry's truck was in the drive. I crept inside slowly, feeling my body ache.

"Hi Ponyboy, how was being back at school?" Darry called from the kitchen.

"Um...fine," I hesitated.

I didn't get time to retreat to my room when Darry walked out and saw my bruised body.

**Darry's POV**

"Ponyboy what on earth happened?" I tried not to shout as I saw my kid brother looking as though he'd been attacked.

"Pony come sit down," I instructed firmly.

"I'm okay Dar really, please don't worry about me."

"Ponyboy sit down now. How can I not worry about you, just look at you? What happened?" I grabbed the first aid kit and checked over my brother.

"I was jumped while walking home from school," he explained. I was furious; the Socs couldn't even leave him alone for one day. Why wasn't anyone with him like I asked, or why hadn't he gotten a lift? He'd only been back at school for one day!

"Why weren't you with Steve or Two-Bit?" I questioned in a stern voice. I was going to let them have it when I next saw them.

"I wanted to walk home Dar, I missed it so much and I thought it would be alright; the school is just a few blocks away."

"Ponyboy that is not the point, you know how dangerous it is in this town and you are still sick. How many times have I told you never to walk alone?"

I didn't want to be stern with Pony after everything he'd been through but he had to understand the reckless decision he made today.

"I'm sorry Darry. I just wanted to enjoy some of the things I haven't been able to," he explained, with his head turned downward.

"Look at me."

Pony lifted his head and I dabbed his lip clean. "Pony I understand you missed out on a lot but you still should know better," I scolded.

"Sorry Darry," he mumbled.

I lifted up his shirt and tended to his injuries on his abdomen. "You're gonna be sore for a while with these Pony," I said, shaking my head.

I noticed a few tears fall from Pony's eyes. "You'll be okay now. I won't let no-one hurt you."

"It's not that. It hurts Darry, it really hurts. My headaches came back real bad after I was hit and I vomited in the street, that's what made them leave me alone. I was struggling to focus and I felt scared."

My heart crushed, opening up to me was something Pony had achieved since coming back home but I hated seeing him like this, he had been on the mend, and now because of being attacked he's back to how he was, only this time sporting bruises. I took Pony into my arms and hugged him gently, letting him cry into my chest.

"Hush Pony, are your headaches bad now?" I asked as quiet as I could; I couldn't help feeling bad for scolding him before when he was probably hurting.

"Yeah a little bit."

"I'll go and get you some aspirin and you can lie down in bed for awhile."

"Okay Darry, I'm sorry again for making you worry about me."

"Stop apologizing Ponyboy, getting jumped wasn't your fault and I'll always worry about you, kid brother. Now let's get you into bed."

I helped Pony walk to his room and made sure he was comfortable before I left to get his aspirin and water.

**X**

I heard the front door bang open with loud voices from Soda, Steve and Two-Bit. I rushed out of the kitchen to shush them.

"What's up Dar?" Soda asked.

"Pony's sleeping; he was jumped today walking home from school," I explained.

Soda immediately took off to the bedroom to check on Pony.

"What? I knew I shouldn't have let him talk me into it!" Two-Bit exclaimed and I'm not surprised considering the unimpressed look I was giving.

Steve slapped Two-Bit over the head. "Nice one man, even I wouldn't have been that stupid to let the kid push me around like that! I woulda dragged him to the car."

"Well I ain't you and he didn't push me around!" Two-Bit snapped.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. "You should have not let him go Keith Mathews and you were meant to be watching him too Steve," I warned.

"I ain't the kid's babysitter," Steve protested.

"Sorry Dar, I was just being a good buddy to him, you know how he is, he wanted to walk home I didn't think anything bad would happen."

I gave a sigh, no use in making a big deal of it now; I had Ponyboy to worry about.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you, GreaserG1rl201, mycookiegirl, Lovetoread75, MiniHorseMeadow and Amanda for your lovely reviews to the previous chapter. :)**

**Also thank you to all you continue to read and support this story. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

"You need to go to the doctor tomorrow morning Pony," Darry had told me at the dinner table the next night.

"Darry, why'd you do that? I'm fine, I wasn't even hurt bad yesterday. You don't need to waste money on me," I argued guiltily.

"Pony, it's not wasting, nor is it about you being jumped, the doctor wants to see you for a checkup, as it has been just over two months since you got sick; it's to see how you are going with your headaches," Darry told me in his 'don't-argue-with-me-voice'.

I wasn't happy and I think he knew that from how I slouched, but I wanted to please Darry and maybe going along to the Doctors would appease him, and he might let me back to school; though I was sore from the attack I didn't want a reason for the Socs to get at me again for taking more time off school.

**Soda patted my shoulder. "At least it won't be as bad as last time with all the tests and stuff."**

**I shrugged in response. I'd still rather forget the whole thing. **

**X**

"Ponyboy Curtis?" My name rang out through the small and all-too-familiar waiting room of the Doctors office.

_Long time no see_, I thought sarcastically. I really hated going to the doctors for any reason.

"What seems to be the problem today?" he asked after the real pretty nurse took my temperature, weighed me, and all the other recorded vitals I hated being put through.

He looked at me more closely for a moment. "How'd you get those bruises?" he inquired.

"I got jumped by some So..." I stopped before saying 'Socs' as it wasn't a term you mention to a high paid doctor. "...some kids at my school."

I had to answer quickly, to avoid suspicion falling on my eldest brother. I saw the look on the Doctor's face and I knew he would immediately report it had I not said and the last thing Darry needed was for a social worker to think he was an unfit guardian, when in truth he looks out for me more than I ever let him know.

The Doctor didn't say another word and glanced at a folder with my name on it. "I see last time you saw Doctor Peterson and he diagnosed you with Cluster Headache?"

"That's right and he said to come back for Pony to have a check up on his progress," Darry said and the doctor nodded.

"How have your headaches been lately, Ponyboy?" The Doctor asked.

"They were better, but after I got jumped I got sick and I had a few small headaches, right now I feel okay, it sometimes throbs behind my eye," I told him.

He stood up from the desk and shone his light in my eye, "Seems normal."

He then looked at Darry. "Keep him out of gym class for about another week, I don't want him exercising while he is recovering and especially not with those bruises. Have you been watching what you eat Ponyboy?"

Huh? Did he mean a diet? No, I'm not dieting.

"Why would Pony need to watch his diet? Is he underweight?" Darry asked.

The doctor noticed our confused expressions.

"Let me explain, I didn't mean for weight purposes, I meant food products. We have found new research which shows, certain Amino acids in food can trigger Cluster Headaches and makes the headache itself and any accompanying symptoms such as nausea and vomiting worse. It's found in foods like chocolate and cheese."

"We didn't know that but now that you mention it, it makes perfect sense." Darry told him, "Pony don't you remember the night you were really sick after Soda's cheesy chicken dish and every time you had chocolate cake or chocolate milk?"

I remembered Darry having a suspicion about chocolate and telling me I couldn't have chocolate cake, but I never fully tried to stay away from it and even snuck some when I had a craving for it; no wonder I wasn't getting better, it was my fault.

"He should keep away from those foods and that should help his headaches heal. Now I also noted here you smoke Ponyboy?"

The tone in the doctor's voice was like he was putting me down. So what most greasers smoked at my age?

"Yeah," I replied.

"When was the last time you smoked, because smoking will worsen the condition I'm sure Doctor Peterson would have already told you."

"Yes he did, and I made sure Pony quit smoking as soon as I found out," Darry said.

Now I felt real guilty and turned my head down, shifting my feet.

"Ponyboy? When was the last time you smoked?" Darry asked me firmly.

"About a week ago, but I only had one; honest Darry and I haven't had many since Soda caught me... " I stopped realizing I had just told Darry I had been smoking in secret since he told me not to.

Darry looked at me with stern eyes and I knew it was one of those, 'this discussion isn't over, we are going to have a long talk when we get home,' looks.

I was glad that Darry's gaze on me was interrupted when the doctor started talking again.

"Ponyboy can go back to school on Wednesday, should he feel up to it."

Feel up to it? Of course I felt up to it, I was sick of having nothing to do and besides Wednesday was four days away, that was enough time in my opinion.

Darry stood up at the end of the appointment.

"Thank you Doctor Weston."

"Good day Darrel, Ponyboy," he replied.

Darry paid the regular fee and I followed him out into the truck.

I was waiting for the moment that Darry would start to yell at me for going behind his back with smoking, but it never came.

"Darry, I didn't mean to hide smoking from you. I just needed something to keep my mind of the pain."

I watched as Darry nodded his head. "I'm not happy that you lied Ponyboy, when I was doing what was best for you."

I stared down at the floor of the truck. "I'm sorry. So am I gonna be punished?"

Darry looked over at me and smiled. "I'm not going to punish you for that, besides I think you punished yourself with the pain you felt with your headaches," Darry ruffled my hair.

"Yeah," I replied.

Darry and I walked inside and both took off our coat.

"So Darry can I go back to school?"

"Ponyboy, like the doctor said, you can go back to school on Wednesday, not a day early, but you have to take it easy and catch a ride with Two-Bit, ya hear?" Darry commanded me sternly.

"I hear ya Darry," I assured him, but a little bit of sarcasm was lacing my voice.

"I'm serious," he warned, grabbing my chin and making me look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said between a yawn.

"Soda should be home soon, why don't you lie down?"

"Alright," I agreed, too tired to fight Darry. I hadn't really slept too well last night anyway.

**X**

"What did the Doctor say?" I heard Soda ask a few hours later.

I must have dozed off, the sun was all the way set and the stars were out.

"He told me to keep him off school till Wednesday and not to eat cheese or chocolate," Darry responded.

"Chocolate? He's had a ton of chocolate-" Soda was cut off by Darry.

"-and it's made him worse," Darry finished for him. There was a pause before Soda continued.

"I never noticed that. Where is he?"

"In the bedroom, sleeping I hope. His ribs made it hard to sleep last night," Darry told him.

"And Soda, Pony let it slip that you knew he was smoking when he wasn't meant to."

"I would have told ya Dar, but I just thought he could do with a warning that's all,"

"Fine Soda, but next time tell me."

When Soda walked in I pretended to be asleep.

"Night Pone," he whispered. "I know you're awake and can hear me. I'm glad you're gonna be okay."

I turned around and smiled at him, "Night Soda."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy POV**

Everything was going well for me; finally. Sure I had the old headaches on and off, but nothing like I was having before. Darry still wouldn't let me have anything with chocolate or cheese and he watched my smoking; said it had to be this way until it was certain I was one hundred percent. I was dying for a good smoke.

At least I was back at school and not sitting around at home, bored out of my mind. I hadn't had any trouble with the Socs since the first time I'd come back; I think it may have come from Two-Bit and Steve having a go at them.

After lunch I caught up with Two-Bit and Steve and had to listen to them having a discussion about some girls that hung out around behind the grounds of the science lab, I was now sitting in Math class trying to get my head around some trigonometry questions; I never understood why it had to be so complicated.

I barely heard the door to the classroom open but I became distracted when the school messenger handed the teacher a note and I saw the teacher give a nod. I put my head back down to re-read the question.

"Ponyboy Curtis,"

I flicked my head up in surprise. "You are wanted in the Principal's office. Pack up your things and go now please."

_'Why did the Principal want to see me?_' I thought worriedly.

I approached the front desk to the Principal's office. "Um, I'm here to see Mr. Willison; Ponyboy Curtis."

"Take a seat dear," the receptionist told me.

I waited anxiously and saw her pick up the phone, though I couldn't hear what she was saying. I looked at the clock on the wall and I noted I was waiting for twenty minutes. 'What was going on?' I thought.

"It won't be long dear," the receptionist assured me.

**Darry's POV**

The boss called me into the office from the worksite telling me the school was on the phone. My immediate thought was that Ponyboy was sick or had been hurt again.

"Hello Darrel Curtis?"

"This is Darrel Curtis speaking,"

"I'm calling in regards to your brother, Ponyboy Curtis. We need you to come down to the school please, as the principle has some matters he wishes to discuss with you."

Matters? I didn't know whether to feel worried or angry. Ponyboy had better not have done something to get himself in trouble. I'd already had social services asking me why he hadn't been at school; I definitely didn't need another thing to be reported to them.

"Sure I can be there in about twenty minutes,"

I hung up and explained to the boss I had to go and headed to the school.

**X**

I walked into the corridor of the school, looking at all the trophy cabinets and notice boards; school hadn't changed since I had been going here. I made my way to the Principal's office and saw Ponyboy sitting on a chair in the receptionist's office.

I gave Pony a questionable look when I walked in and as soon as he saw me he hung his head. _Yep that's the guilty look; he's done something he shouldn't,_ I thought.

"What's going on? Are you alright Ponyboy? You didn't get in trouble did you?" I asked him a little too quickly; I just had too much worries on my mind.

Pony looked up at me and I saw it wasn't a guilty face at all but one full of worry.

"Darry I didn't do nothing and am not sick. I don't know why I was called here," Pony pleaded.

"Mr. Darrel Curtis I presume?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Pony's Principal." I gave Pony a stern glare; the school didn't call me in unless it was serious.

"Mr. Willison, Ponyboy Curtis, and his guardian Darrel Curtis are ready to see you," the receptionist said into the phone.

Soon the door to the office opened and Pony and I were called in. Pony sat on the left side of me and I could tell he was a bit worried; well so was I. I was desperate to know what this was about.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"I called you here today to discuss Ponyboy's progress in school."

I shot Ponyboy a look; what had he been up to?

"I know it has been hard on Ponyboy these last few months with being sick, but I'd like you to look at his marks since he's been back,"

I read through the paper the Principal handed me and I frowned. Just because Pony had two and a half months off because he was sick his marks shouldn't have been as bad as they were, what about his marks from earlier in the year; hadn't he done so well?

"Ponyboy is failing all his classes and is so far behind, he is going to have to repeat at this rate."

I took in Ponyboy's look; he was lucky to skip a grade but he didn't want to repeat. I pushed the paper back towards the Principal.

"Is there anything that can be done to change this? Make his marks improve before the final grade comes in? Ever since Pony started feeling better I have made sure he has worked hard to get up to date with his work," I questioned; I was willing to try anything to get Pony to pass.

"Well unless Ponyboy can come up with a major project for his subjects then that is the only way. His Mathematics teacher said she could give Ponyboy some extra assignments that if he gets them done it will give him extra marks."

The Principal's phone rang. "Please excuse me for a moment, I will be right back."

I saw Pony slumped in the chair and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How am I gonna do a project Darry? I don't even know what to do it on."

"What about a project about your experiences, raise awareness seeing as it's not well known?" I suggested.

Pony smiled at me, "That's great Darry, but what if they don't agree?"

"We'll ask," I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Right, sorry about that," Principal Willison said, returning to the room.

"What if Pony was to do a project on his time with his Cluster Headache as awareness?" I asked.

Principal Willison nodded. "Yes I can talk to his teachers, but it shouldn't be a problem. In fact if you can provide a background history about it, write a report on it and include what makes it happen, I think that will cover your marks for English, History, and Science, leaving only Mathematic for the major question assignment."

Ponyboy gave a nod. "I'd like to try and Coach told me I could pass sport if I'm up to running in the next meet."

"Well I guess that settles it, you better head on back to class Ponyboy and get started on that project of yours and I'll arrange with your Mathematics teacher to give you that assignment later."

Ponyboy stood up and so did I. "Thank you for coming in Darrel."

"No problem Mr. Willison."

Pony and I left the office. "I'll see you after school kiddo," I grabbed Pony around the shoulders and he protested.

"Darry, not in the middle of school,"

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Sorry to embarrass you kiddo. Get on back to class."

"Darry you messed up my hair," Pony complained.

I shook my head at my kid brother, pleased he was back to his old self.

**X**

**Soda's POV**

I was pleased to get home from work, Steve and I decided we'd go the movies and have some fun for our Friday night. I walked into the house and saw Pony with his head down, madly working on something.

I went up to him and slapped him on the back, "What'cha doing Pony?"

"I'm doing a project for school on Cluster headache and my experiences; it's supposed to bring my marks up so I can pass."

"Good luck Pone, though maybe just don't put in some of the real bad stuff that happened," I said with a smile and Pony smiled back.

**X**

Steve and Two-Bit came over for dinner before we were gonna go the movies.

I rushed through the dishes, eager to get going while Pony dried.

"Hey Pony, you coming too?" Two-Bit asked.

Pony gave a shrug. "Can I go to the movies with Soda, Darry?"

Darry raised his eyebrow, "Have you done your homework and worked on your assignments?"

"I done most of it," Pony mumbled.

I could tell he wanted to hang out at the movies too; it had been so long.

"Aw come on superman, give the kid a break," Two-Bit said and wrapped his arm around Pony's neck.

"If Pony doesn't get his marks up he'll fail his year and repeat,"

"Darry I've done as much as I can without my brain exploding, please, just one night?" Pony begged.

"Fine but you boys bring him home by 9:30pm," Darry said with a sigh.

"Darry!" Pony argued and Steve let out a laugh.

"Do you wanna make it 9 o'clock? You're still recovering, Ponyboy," Darry said in his usual firm voice.

"Alright," Pony complained.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"We'll be home Dar, I promise," I assured; I certainly wasn't going to jeopardize Pony's recovery or school.

"Let's go have some fun Pone."

Pony smiled at me and for the first time in ages I was really looking forward to seeing my kid brother having some normal fun again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner, of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton, and we do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry and I had just finished up in the doctor's office after I had a checkup and got the results back that I was on the mend from my Cluster headache.

The doctor had told us not to rule out the possibility of it never happening again; he actually said it could have been triggered by the stress of everything I went through at Windrixville, Johnny and Dally dying, and me recovering in hospital.

He said the high stress mixed with rest shocked the brain or something; I can't remember; I tuned out after he said I was on my way back to normal.

Darry said if I was well enough I could start up running again. I asked Coach to let me back on the team and give me a chance to run in the big championship meet the following Friday, despite being out for the whole season he agreed, but said I'd have to run a trial first to see if I was up to competing level. I stayed after school that day and completed the trial run.

"Well done Curtis, not quite your best time and unfortunately a bit lacking," Coach praised, "but good to see you healthy and back again."

I sighed, not my best time? Lacking? Did that mean I wouldn't be able to run and qualify for my passing grade?

"Does that mean I won't be allowed back on the track team until the summer season? I need a passing grade and if I don't participate in track I'm going to fail my year," I pleaded with worry.

Coach slapped my shoulder, "relax Ponyboy, you're back on the team, you don't need to worry about failing, and despite that not being your best time out there, you're one of my top runners and I'm going to put you into the championship meet; that is if you feel up to it and can put in the hard work?"

A smile spread over my face, "I will coach, I promise."

"Good that. Get on home Curtis."

I said my goodbye to the coach and grabbed my books and clothes and headed home.

Now all I had to do was get back into shape, if I was going to have any chance at beating the best runners the big meet.

**X**

Running down the road, I pushed my legs faster and faster; I missed the freedom and the feel of the air surrounding my body. I'd forgotten how much I loved running. I hadn't stopped practicing for the big meet since coach told me I was allowed to participate. I wasn't going to let anyone down.

I ran back into the house puffing after my big run.

"Ponyboy, I know you want to do your best at the track meet but I don't want you overdoing it kiddo."

"I know Dar, I won't," I replied and rushed into the bathroom for a shower.

By dinner I was starving and quickly scoffed down my food.

"Hey slow down Pone. It's all that running huh?" Soda joked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You excited then Pone?" Soda asked. I nodded my head and swallowed a huge lump of food.

"Um Darry, Soda? I know its late notice but do you think you both might be able to come to my championship meet and watch me run? It's okay if you can't. I don't want you guys losing out on money for me."

I felt a light punch to my arm. "We wouldn't miss it for the world Pony. I'm sure Dar and I can get off work and I'm sure Steve and Two-Bit would be happy to come too."

Soda gave me one of his beaming smiles and I nodded in response, "thanks."

**X**

By the time the big meet actually came around Friday, I was more excited than ever. This was it, my big meet and I felt as ready as I ever could be! I still had to work on my Cluster Headache awareness project, but I was happy to be free again.

I looked at the runners next to me; some were upper class socs, others from different schools looked middle class; too clean to be a greaser but too scruffy to be a soc. These were all the competition.

I looked over to the stands and saw Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit watching me; I guess Steve couldn't make it. Two-bit was waving madly and let out a loud whistle and Soda was standing up on the seat waving his arms in the air, cheering me on.

I could vaguely see a proud smile on Darry's face, even though he was busy pulling at Soda and probably telling him to sit down and behave. I smiled and gave a wave to them then looked back across the track; I could do this.

"On your marks, get set, go!" The gunshot sounded and I took off beside the other runners.

I was falling behind; runners were in front of me, besides a few behind; I had to pick up my game. I propelled my legs faster, as I rounded the corner I passed several of the runners on the track that had began to slow down.

There was only one person in front of me now; he was a sophomore. I saw him trip over his shoe, but he quickly recovered. I seized the opportunity to speed up and ran in front of him.

I saw the finish line in the distance. I felt relieve rush over me as I knew I had beat everything I'd been through and now I was about to win at something I love.

The muscles in my legs burned but I pushed hard and crossed the finish line; in first place. I had won the championship meet!

"That's our tough kid brother!" I heard screaming from the stands.

The coach handed me a gold trophy and ribbon that said 'first place'.

"Well congratulations Ponyboy. I always had faith in my top track runner. Seems you got a fan club waiting for ya," Coach pointed.

"Thanks Coach."

"Ponyboy!" I turned to see Soda charging towards me with a crazy grin on his face and yelling.

"Hey alright Ponyboy!" Two-Bit's voice came next, following behind Soda.

My eyes lit up and I smiled proudly. I was swarmed with congratulations and a big bear hug from Soda.

"Let him breath Sodapop, he just ran a race." Soda chuckled in my ear and let me go at Darry's command.

Darry looked at me and he didn't have to say anything because somehow I knew he was proud.

"C'mere Pony," Darry instructed and soon I found myself squashed in a tight hug by my oldest brother.

"I'm so proud of you Ponyboy!"

"Yeah Curtis brothers!" Two-Bit yelled, slapping us all on the back. Darry and I laughed and separated from the hug.

"Thanks Dar and thanks for getting me through all this; letting me be able to run today to win, to all of you," I said as honestly as I could and I really meant it too.

"You're welcome Ponyboy," Darry replied.

"Yeah it was easy kid; we're all here to look out for ya." I smiled at Two-Bit's comment.

"Why don't we go out for pizza to celebrate?" Soda suggested and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"And Beer!" Two-Bit suggested rather loudly.

"Two-Bit, half your diet is beer," Soda remarked. Two-Bit feigned a hurt look before laughing.

"You guys can go get pizza, but be home by midnight," Darry told us sternly. I was so happy; midnight was my old curfew before everything happened a few months ago.

"Yep will do Dar," Soda responded.

"Hey Darry can you please take my trophy and ribbon home?" I asked; handing my winning items to him.

"Sure Pone, have fun tonight," I smiled at Darry as Soda, Two-Bit and I headed over towards the DX to wait for Steve to finish his shift to see if he wanted to hang too.

**X**

"So ya won in the big meet, huh kid?" Steve questioned, as we all sat down at the table in the pizza parlor.

"He got a trophy and some ribbon thingy," Two-Bit said proudly.

I was trying not to blush with embarrassment from all the praise.

"Yeah isn't it great Steve; my kid brother the champ!" Soda said proudly, ruffling my hair.

"Soda," I whined and pushed his hand away.

We all got our drinks while we waited to decide on what we were going to have.

"Hey Soda, check out that cute waitress," Steve said, as I sipped my Cherry Pepsi.

A blond girl was serving drinks to a nearby table; her hair was long, thick, and slightly curly, while her small body had a delicate appearance.

I knew her; she was a gymnast in eleventh grade. Soda got up from out table and made his way over to the girl. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I could see her star stricken expression and Soda's movie star smile.

When Soda came back to the table he had a phone number written on his hand. Steve slapped Soda on the back.

"Good score buddy."

"Yep, couldn't have picked a better one myself!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

Soda smiled at me, happily chewing on a slice of pizza. I grabbed another slice for myself and listened to my family talk on.

We all got home about eleven o'clock and Darry was reading the newspaper.

"How was the pizza and your night out?"

"Great Dar-bear, lover-boy here got a hot girl's number," Two-Bit chimed, pointing to Soda.

Darry rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper.

"Who's up for a game of poker?" Soda suggested.

"Woo-yah!" Steve whooped.

"Well-up!" Two-Bit added.

"Hey you playing too Pony?" Soda asked, and I nodded silently.

"Hey Super-dope you playing?" Darry gave Steve a death glare; he hated being called that.

A small smirk spread across my face waiting for Darry's reaction.

"Nope, got better things to do and I suggest you don't call me that again Steve, if you know what's good for you." Darry's voice was cold.

Steve stayed stunned, while Soda, Two-bit and I burst out laughing.

"Ah, three Aces, I win Soda! Ya cheatin' ain't gettin' me this time!" Steve exclaimed.

Two-Bit had already lost and it was against Soda, Steve and me; I smiled smugly.

"Actually I win; royal flush," I said, laying the cards out on the table.

"Argh! Beaten by the kid," Steve exclaimed.

I was sure that I saw Darry give a faint smile and look up from his paper at us.

"Alright boys, that's enough for tonight. Ponyboy, go to bed now; you got that presentation to go in tomorrow," Darry said. It was now just after twelve.

I said goodnight to everyone while Steve and Two-Bit left. "I'll be in soon Pone," Soda called.

**X**

The following day I handed in my assignment on my Cluster Headache awareness project. The teachers said I covered the basics that I needed in order to pass my grade. They wanted to put the poster up in the main hall for everyone to see.

I guess it was an experience for me; one I wouldn't want to live through again, because right now I was happy getting back to my normal life.

I felt like I was no longer fighting that impossible needle in a haystack; the pain of a rare condition that somehow felt so endless; I was winning again, just like I had won on track and it was amazing.

I smiled proudly at my awareness poster in the hall, before making my way down to my next class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A big thank you to all the supporters of this story, all those who followed and favored, read and reviewed. Pony's girlfriend and I are very grateful.**

-** GreaserG1rl201: Thank you for your continued dedication to this story and the lovely compliments on our writing. It means a lot. :)**

**\- Mycookiegirl: Thank you for your lovely reviews and supporting this story. It has been a pleasure knowing you have enjoyed the story. :)**

**\- Lovetoread75: Your dedication and interactive reviews to this story have meant so much and it has always been a joy reading the reviews. Thank you for reading and supporting. :)**

**\- Amanda: Glad you really loved this story and thank you so much for your support, it really meant a lot. :)**

**\- MiniHorseMeadow: Thank you for joining in on the story and leaving your encouraging reviews. :)**

**-Shattered Aura: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and leave a review for this story. We are so glad you have enjoyed this story and your time has been very much appreciated. :)**

**\- BunnyLuvsU: Thank you for reading and leaving reviews for this story. :)**

**\- NotQuiteRemyLebeau: Thank you for your honest and lovely review and glad you enjoyed the story. :)**

**- Obsessivebookdiva: Thank you for your lovely reviews and for reading this story. Your compliments have meant so much. :)**

**\- staygold-fandom: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. :)**

**Also thank you to: The Curtis Crew, Soccerfan2014, TMNTGFKittySidekick01, the Outsider30, TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf, Dani, Mggstaygold, RiseoftheSoulGuardians, Fanfiction by Jen, GrammarJew and anyone else who reads this story after completion. :)**


End file.
